I'm a DemiGod?
by muzbo123
Summary: When Sadie goes out one night to buy some milk, she stumbles across a new world. A world which she plays a bigger role in then she first imagined. The characters are a little OOC.
1. A Bottle of Milk

**This is set after The Red Pyramid and after The Last Olympian.**

**I do not own The Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson; these belong to the Myth Master (Rick Riordan)**

"Carter, I'm going out to get some milk," Sadie called, ever since they had found out who they really were, they lived alone. After all, they were very powerful magicians; they could look after themselves.

"Alright, don't take too long," Carter replied from the balcony. Sadie buttoned up her coat and grabbed her magic kit, even though she was just getting some milk, it's better to be safe than sorry.

She hurried along down the street, looking for an open shop. It was very late, so most of the shops were closed. In fact, ALL of the shops were closed. So, she decided to go across the river, to Manhattan. All this effort for a bottle of milk? Sadie wasn't _that_ desperate for milk, she was more curious.

"_So you can't live in Manhattan?" she asked_

_Amos' brow frowned as he looked across at the Empire State Building. "Manhattan has other problems. Other gods. It's best we stay separate."_

"_Other WHAT?" Sadie demanded._

"_Nothing."_

Ever since that conversation with her uncle, Sadie's curiosity had grown. What problems? Who were the other gods? Why is it best we stay separate? She didn't go all the way to Manhattan to get milk. That was just a cover story. She looked up at the Empire State Building, it looked completely normal. Which gods would live up there? She wasn't ready to go see any gods today, friendly or not. Her curiosity would just have to wait. _Curiosity killed the cat _was what her grandma says.

Putting her thoughts aside, she decided to look for an open shop. She still needed to buy some milk. Most shops here were closed too. She decided to go back home and explain to Carter that all the shops were closed, which was a hundred percent true. Not bothering to get a cab home, Sadie got out her cell phone and decided to ring her brother.

"Hello," she spoke to the phone

"Sadie! Where are you?"

"Chill Carter! I'm fine, I couldn't find an open store"

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

She thought about this. Did she want him to get her? First of all, he couldn't drive so what was the point and secondly Carter would go mad if he found out that Sadie was on the west side of the river.

"No Carter, I'm fine. See ya in a bit"

"Bye"

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. It started to rain and Sadie's combat boots splashed on the floor. A few metres in front of her was a boy with pale skin and black messy hair. Was that who she thought it was? Her pace began to quicken, so did her heartbeat.

"Anubis?" She almost squealed, "What are you doing here –

"Anubis? Usually I get _Ghost King_ or _Dead Boy._ But Anubis..." The boy turned, "Wait. Who are you?"

Sadie knew better to speak to strangers, but knowing is one thing, listening is another. .. The boy looked at Sadie; she had the same style as him. But he couldn't help noticing her British accent.

"Nice boots," he smirked as he lifted his trousers slightly to reveal his own combat boots.

"Snap" Sadie exclaimed.

The boy wondered why a 12 year old girl was out all alone at this time of night, she probably had a logical explanation.

"Where are your parents?" He thought it was a perfect question for a normal mortal. Sadie shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... I don't really see my mum and dad much," Sadie explained, "But they're not dead," she added, she didn't want someone to feel sorry for if they didn't know the full story.

"I don't see my dad much either... It's complicated," the boy said.

"And your mum?"

"My mom died when I was younger, I don't really remember her," He started to tear up. Sadie knew how he felt, for her mum had died when she was young. She felt the need to lighten up the conversation.

"I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane," She put out her hand for the boy to shake, "I'm sorry that I mistook you for someone else."

"Well. I'm no Anubis, which is an interesting name. I'm Nico" He shook her hand.

"Nico what?" Sadie asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you my full name, for all I know you could be a monster," Nico wished he hadn't said that the second the words came out of his mouth. Now this mortal is going to be thinking that he's a crazy person. Instead of saying _'Monsters, what do you mean?' _which Nico expected, Sadie said,

"I know what you mean,"

Huh? Was she a demi-god?

"You fight monsters?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah," She locked eyes with him. He reminded her so much of Anubis, the hair, the eyes, even the same aura. But he was younger, about her age. He even knew what it was like to fight monsters. Was he a magician?

"Urm..." Nico knew this was a stupid question to ask such a pretty girl, "Are you a demi-god?"

"Am I a what?"

"Oh nothing." Nico quickly turned away, "I've gotta go" He rushed down the road. How could he have been so stupid to her? Maybe it was her dazzling blue eyes or her caramel coloured hair that affected his ability to think.

"Wait," She called and ran up to Nico. "What's a demi-god?"

"It's late, I've got to get back home,"

"Here's my number, I want to know what you were talking about," She scribbled down her number on a scrappy piece of paper and shoved it in his hand. Nico was gobsmacked. This girl didn't think he was mad and she wanted to know more! Well, he didn't want to disappoint her, even though he didn't have a cell phone. He'd have to borrow Annabeth's.

"Urm... Ok. I gotta go," He hurried off into the darkness.

"Bye," She called after him.

She then realised that she was walking his way, so she ran up to him. When she saw the darkness swirling around Nico, she knew that she had to save him. He didn't seem to look worried, maybe he couldn't see it. She touched his shoulder and they were both engulfed by the shadows.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, constructive criticism is helpful! :D**


	2. DemiGod Orientation Film Second Edition

**I would just like to thank ILoveJollyRanchers, fairygirl44, No.1 obsessive chipmunk fan, Melt your Heart and Axelle Yuri for leaving good reviews!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson**

Nico and Sadie stumbled on a bed in the Hades' Cabin. Nico was exhausted; shadow travelling took a lot out of him. He turned over on his side, only to find Sadie lying next to him. He blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Nico questioned, "How did you even get here?"

Sadie turned and fell off the bed. "I don't know, I thought you were in danger, so I tried to help."

He helped Sadie up and slumped back on the bed. "Why would you think that I was in danger?"

"I saw darkness surround you and the shadows seemed to swallow you up." She replied, still a bit shaken by the whole shadow idea.

"You saw that?"

Nico was confused. Wouldn't the mist cover the shadows up? Then he realised that Sadie wasn't a regular mortal. She must be a demi-god. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, you need to see Chiron," Nico said. Chiron? Who's Chiron?

They rushed out of the door only to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going Nico," the boy smirked when he saw Nico holding a girl's hand, "Who's this then?"

"Percy this is Sadie, Sadie this is Percy," Nico explained.

Percy had the same messy hair as Nico, only shorter. He was tall and looked about Anubis' age. What caught Sadie's eye was the fact that he was wearing an orange T-shirt that said **CAMP HALF BLOOD. **Only then had Sadie realised that she was in a camp. There was a rectangle of cabins, all of which were designed differently. In the middle was a camp-fire. As she looked around, she saw other campers wearing the same top.

"Hello Sadie," Percy said, "I haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"Urm... I don't really know what's happening," Sadie answered, "So I suppose so."

"That explains why you're hanging out with Nico," He laughed. Sadie was confused, Nico was a nice boy.

"Shut up, man," Nico said as he hit Percy playfully on the back.

"You should go and see Chiron," Percy suggested, "I've got sword-fighting practice, so I've got to go. Bye Nico. Bye Sadie." He ran off to the arena.

"Bye," they both said in unison.

"What is this place?" Sadie asked, more confused than ever.

"I suppose I haven't really told you much. Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Nico exclaimed, "I won't tell you too much, you can watch the orientation film, it's really good."

Orientation film? Camp _Half Blood_? Sadie shouldn't have asked, she was even more puzzled, if that was possible. Nico led her down to a big, blue house, where she saw a two people playing a card game. She swore that one of them had a horse's bottom half. All of this was too much for her, she wanted to go home. Home... Carter would be worried sick! There wasn't much she could do now; she didn't even know where she was exactly.

As they approached, the horse man noticed them.

"Nico! What brings you over here? Don't you have archery practice?" The horse man asked.

"Well Chiron as you can probably see, I think we have a new camper," Nico gestured Sadie to speak. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"You're half horse," Was all she could think of. The other man sniggered.

"Well you're observant," Nico smirked.

"I didn't catch your name," Chiron noted, obviously ignoring the previous comment.

"I'm Sadie Kane," She said.

"Nico, why don't you show Sadie around camp," Chiron suggested.

"And the orientation film?" Nico asked hopefully.

Chiron nodded and Nico's face lit up. Sadie and Nico both ran into the Big House where they would watch the film. Chiron went back to playing cards.

"She is powerful," The card player stated as he sipped some coke.

"But I have a feeling that she isn't a demi-god, what do you think Mr. D?" Chiron said, deep in thought.

"I think that you're onto something."

Nico led the way into the 'cinema'. You wouldn't call it a cinema; it was a small room with an average sized TV and a sofa. Sadie sat herself down on the sofa whilst Nico set up the movie. He inserted the DVD and sat down next to Sadie with the remote in his hand.

_Heard of Greek Mythology? Learnt it in school perhaps._

Sadie had finally figured it out; the other gods were the Greek gods! She glanced at Nico who was intrigued by the film. Silently laughing, she carried on watching.

_Well, it's all real. The gods, the monsters and demi-gods are all real. And yes young child, you are most likely to be a demi-god._

Sadie wasn't a demi-god, she was a magician! Nico and Chiron had got it all wrong! She still wanted to know more though, so she carried on watching.

_A demi-god has one godly parent, who will claim their children by the time they are thirteen._

"This is new," Nico stated, looking over at Sadie.

_And now for the virtual tour._

"Very new," Nico said, looking at the DVD case. **Demi-God Orientation Film Second Edition.**

The film lasted for an hour. They had gotten a virtual tour around the camp already, so Nico didn't feel the need to repeat it. They started to head back to his cabin.

"Wow! This is all SO cool," Sadie exclaimed.

"Yeah..." He looked into her deep, blue eyes. Then he quickly snapped out of it.

"So, which god do you think is your parent?" Nico asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it would be cool to be one of the big three," Sadie replied, she didn't want to tell Nico she was an _Egyptian _magician. They might throw her out of camp, or even worse Nico might never want to talk to her again.

Nico smirked, "I'm a son of Hades,"

"That explains the punk style." What she really thought was. 'That's why he reminds me of Anubis.'

They reached the cabin and Nico, being a gentleman, held the door open for Sadie. Sadie sat down on one of the beds and Nico sat opposite. He was taking in her every feature, her bright blue eyes, her cute button nose, her pink lips all fitted perfectly into her heart-shaped face.

"I think you could be a daughter of Aphrodite," Nico blurted out without thinking.

"Aphrodite..." Sadie noted as she tried to remember what Aphrodite was the goddess of, "The goddess of love, why do you think that?"

"Goddess of love _and_ beauty," Nico blurted out again, he was mentally slapping himself. Why did he just say that?

Luckily for Nico, the conch bell for dinner blew. He led Sadie to the mess hall. Sadie couldn't help wondering why Nico had said she could be a daughter of Aphrodite, they were actually pretty. And they didn't wear combat boots.

"You go over to the big table, the one with Chiron on it," Nico explained.

Before Sadie could ask any more questions, Nico had hurried off. She made her way to the big table. Some of the people sat there had goat legs, but she had seen so many out of the ordinary stuff today that she didn't bother asking any questions. Food appeared on platters and everyone filled their plates. Then everyone got up and burnt a bit of their food.

"Sacrifice for the gods," Chiron whispered in her ear.

Sadie got up and scrapped her juiciest piece of steak. It smelt beautiful. When she got back to the table, the fat man who had been playing cards stood up.

"Listen up, everyone, we have a new camper her name is Sandy Keane," The man announced. Chiron then whispered "Sadie Kane, Mr. D,"

"Sadie Kane!" Mr. D announced again, "Ever since the war, unclaimed campers can choose which cabin they would like to stay in, who would like little Sally to bunk with them?"

Stay? Sadie needed to get back home. She can't stay here when they were demi-gods. She wasn't even a demi-god; she was a magician end of. The fact that Mr. D couldn't get her name right was equally frustrating.

"She can stay with me," A familiar voice called out. Nico waved his hand just to show that it was him who called out. They were a few sniggers and mutters in the mess hall, but Nico ignored them.

"Very well," Chiron frowned; he didn't like the idea of two children of the different gender and godly parent in the same cabin. It was against the rules.

Sadie smiled at Nico and his face turned a deep shade of red. When she walked down to Nico's table, she realised that he was sitting alone. As she observed more, realised that some tables were full of people and others were more or less empty. She sat down and grabbed one of the golden cups; she looked around for a bottle of drink to fill it. Nico laughed.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Nico just carried on laughing. Then he raised his cup and said, "Coke" Magically, his cup filled up with a brown liquid. Sadie realised what to do and she raised her cup.

"Ribena," Sadie commanded.

Her cup filled up with a purplish liquid. She gulped it down; she hadn't had a drink since she left her house. That was hours ago. Silence filled the hall, most of the campers had left and gone back to their cabins. Nico stood up and Sadie followed. The trip to the Hades' cabin was quiet, Sadie was deep in thought and Nico was too tired to talk. When they reached the cabin Nico slumped on his bed.

"Which bed shall I sleep on?" Sadie asked, sleepily.

"Any," Nico yawned.

Sadie slipped her boots off and unbuttoned her coat. She

"We'll get you some fresh clothes tomorrow," Nico murmured.

"Wait. Can I call my brother?" Sadie questioned, just remembering how she had told Carter hours ago that she would be home soon.

"Urm..." Nico wished she hadn't asked that questioned because demi-gods weren't supposed to use cell phones, "That isn't the best idea."

"Why not? I'm not being held hostage, am I?"

Nico laughed, "Let's just say that I have a better idea."

He jumped off the bed and rummaged around in his pocket. After a pulling out numerous tissues, he pulled out a golden disk the size of a cookie. Then, he told Sadie to follow him to the showers. Reluctantly, Sadie stuffed her phone back into her pocket and put on her boots.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked, confused, "Why couldn't I have just rang my brother?"

"Using cell phones is practically like giving a signal to monsters saying _I'm here come and kill me!_" Nico said as seriously as he could, "What's your brother's name?"

"Carter Kane."

They approached the showers and Nico put the shower on, ignoring Sadie's repetitive questions. He raised the drachma over his head.

"O Isis, goddess of rainbow please accept my offering," He threw the drachma in the mist of water, "Show me Carter Kane."

In the mist, a dark skinned boy was pacing up and down a room, with his hands tangled in his hair.

"Carter!" Sadie called.

"Whoa!" Carter fell back into the sofa. Nico and Sadie laughed.

"Sadie! Where did you come from? Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Who's that? Anubis?" Carter bombarded questions.

"I'm Nico. And why does everybody think I'm Anubis? Who is he?" Nico asked, a little annoyed, "Anyway, we'll have someone to bring to you to camp tomorrow,"

"Camp?" Carter yelled waving his arms in frustration; accidently breaking the connection.

"Great..." Sadie muttered.

"You'll see him tomorrow," Nico promised, "Let's get to bed, before the harpies find out we're out after curfew."

And with that happy thought, they both ran back to their cabin as fast their legs could carry them.

**What did you think? Please read and review!**


	3. A Bloody Arrow

**Thanks to Sesat, Melt your Heart and advancedobsessivewriter for reviewing!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles because I am not Rick Riordan.**

_Sun rays beamed down on the camp. Archery lessons were taking place. As usual Chiron was teaching but he had taken most of his time trying to get Percy's arrows to actually _hit _the target. So Nico took it upon himself to teach Sadie how to use a bow and arrow. He wasn't an expert, but he was better than some *cough* Percy *cough*. Sadie had gotten into a good stance, but when she released the arrow it narrowly missed the target. _

"_Hey lift your arm up slightly," Nico suggested as he placed his cold pale hand on Sadie's warm one. He then gently placed his remaining hand on Sadie's other arm, causing him to have both arms around Sadie. She turned to face him, breathing heavily, their faces only inches apart. WHOOSH! The arrow was released and hit the target right in the middle._

"_A natural," Nico softly said as he went to retrieve the arrow. "OW!" He suddenly yelled as he fell to the ground. Sadie ran up to him, only to find an arrow stuck in his left arm. _

"_Sorry mate," Percy exclaimed as he ran over. A blonde haired girl ran after him._

"_Percy! What did you do?" The girl asked; her grey eyes filled with concern._

"_Urm... Forget about what I did, he needs to get to the infirmary quick!" Percy commanded, "Come on Annabeth, help me."_

"_You are such a Seaweed Brain," She muttered under her breath._

_Sadie pulled the arrow out of his arm, which left a deep wound. He was still. She tried to awake him from his unconsciousness by shaking him gently. At that moment in time, all she thought about was the fact that Nico needed to get better. Then Percy scooped Nico up off the floor and carried him bridal style. Nico's eyes opened._

"_Oi! Let me down Percy, I'm fine!" He yelled._

"_But I thought the arrow gave you a deep cut!" Percy stated as he carefully placed Nico back on the floor, confused. Annabeth examined his cut. There was no cut. The only evidence that Percy had shot an arrow at Nico was the fact that his sleeve on his left arm was ripped. Sadie came over with the bloody arrow in her hand._

"_I believe this is yours," She said as she passed it to Percy. Percy accepted it and ran off to get it cleaned. _

"_I best go after him," Annabeth chuckled, "I don't trust him with those arrows." She turned and left._

_Sadie helped Nico up and they were approached by Chiron. He looked at the now invisible wound._

"_Impressive," Chiron exclaimed; his mind was working over-time. How did Sadie heal Nico's wound? Without saying another word, he trotted off back to his lesson._

"_I don't think you need to be helping me with archery," Sadie smirked, "Percy's need is greater!"_

_Nico laughed. She stared into his dark, mysterious eyes. Right now they were filled with happiness, but she could tell that he had had a hard past. It was only until she broke from Nico's gaze that she realised that their fingers were laced together. He looked at her and smiled._

"_Come on," He said, "It's time for sword fighting practice."_

Rubbing her tired eyes, Sadie got out of bed. She thought about what the orientation film had said _Demi god dreams are either flashbacks from the past or a sign of things in the future. _She wished that dream would come true, but she wasn't a demi-god. So it wouldn't come true. Light beamed through the door as Nico came in holding a bundle of clothing. He threw the items on an empty bed.

"Your new clothes!" Nico exclaimed as he chucked an orange top and some black jeans over to her.

"Thanks," Sadie yawned, "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"Alright, but be quick before Clarisse finds you and sticks your head down the toilet. She does that to all newbies," Nico smiled his goofy smile, "You can ask Percy all about that!"

Sadie laughed and headed to the showers. Did this Clarisse girl actually do that to newcomers? She didn't want to find out, so she took a quick shower. As she came out, Nico approached and then smirked.

"Didn't lose the boots then," He grinned, "Come on, you're needed at the big house."

"Ok," She said, following Nico.

She had just noticed that Nico had his own twist on his **CAMP HALF BLOOD **T-shirt. Instead of having an orange shirt with black writing, he had a black top with orange writing with little skulls.

"Where did you get your top from?" Sadie asked curiously.

Nico just tapped his nose as if to say _if I tell you, I would have to kill you_. Sadie just nodded. When they reached the big house, they saw a familiar looking boy talking to Chiron.

"Carter!" Sadie ran up to him and hugged him. She could not believe she had just done that. Carter looked just as surprised as she had.

"Sadie, what's going on?" He asked completely puzzled, he got frustrated when he didn't know something.

"We'll watch the orientation film," Sadie said, "It's should tell you all you need to know."

"What about your first lesson in Greek mythology?" Nico questioned, slightly disappointed.

"I'll just have to miss it. Sorry Nico, the film isn't that long," Sadie explained, "Come on Carter."

She grabbed Carter's arm and led him into the same dingy room where she had first watched the film. Nico left them to it and went to his lesson. Cautiously, Carter sat down as Sadie set up the film.

"Why did that boy say you had _Greek_ mythology?" Carter asked curiously.

"_That boy's _name is Nico and just watch the film, it's very informative," Sadie demanded.

After an hour the film had finished. Sadie was expecting Carter to be all excited, but when she turned to face him, his face was in a scowl.

"Sadie how could you have been so daft?" Carter yelled, "These were the people that Amos said to avoid!"

"Calm down! It's not my fault! I met Nico yesterday when I was heading back home and without knowing he transported me here." Sadie shouted back. At that point loads of books fell off the bookshelf, causing a massive thud, "We always break something when we fight."

"How did he transport you here?" Carter questioned.

"It was similar to a sand portal, but it was created by darkness and shadows."

"And how did he do that?"

"Because he's the son of Hades," She said as if it should've been obvious.

"Ok... What happens if they find out we're magicians not demi-gods?" Carter whispered.

"I don't know I haven't told anyone yet," She replied.

"And we won't tell anyone, is that clear? Because if we do, I don't know what they'll do with us," Carter instructed.

Sadie nodded. They both left the big house to find Percy and the girl from Sadie's dream, Annabeth. Their fingers laced together, huge grins on their faces. This made Carter remember someone who was very special to him, someone who he longed to find.

"We'll be you're tour guides for the day!" Annabeth exclaimed; interrupting Carter's thoughts.

"Hi," Carter said, "I see you've already met my sister."

"Your _sister_?" Percy asked

Sadie and Carter exchanged looks and sighed. Why does everyone say that? Annabeth nudged Percy, which meant _let me do the talking_.

"Well, if you would follow me, I'll show you around camp," Annabeth instructed.

"Thanks but I'm already familiar with camp now. Thanks to Nico," Sadie explained, "But you can show Carter the ropes because I've got to get to archery practice."

Archery practice... The lesson she'd been looking forward to all day. She waved goodbye to her brother.

"Watch out for Clarisse!" Was the last thing she said before running off. Percy and Annabeth laughed as they remembered that time in the toilets. Carter just stood there, dumbstruck.

Running towards the Hades' cabin, Sadie bashed into Nico, who was wearing full body armour. They both landed on the floor, laughing. Nico stood up, brushing mud off his armour. Then, he lent out a hand to Sadie; she took it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," She said; blood rushing to her cheeks, "I was just getting my armour."

Nico smiled and Sadie entered the cabin. A few minutes later, she came out of the cabin wearing her couple of sizes too big battle armour. Nico had waited for her and he held her hand.

"Come on," Nico chuckled, "It's time for archery practice."

Sadie sighed; it was just like in her dream. They walked hand in hand, but quickly broke apart when they reached the lesson. Chiron taught the lesson and gave everyone more attention than usual. Due to the fact that Percy was dismissed from the lesson as he was showing Carter around camp. Even though, Carter had watched a virtual tour of the camp in the film, Chiron _insisted _on Percy giving him a tour.

Nico showed Sadie what kind of stance to get into. She listened carefully because she was determined to hit the target. Nico moved far back when she released the arrow; he didn't know how good her aim was yet. WHOOSH! The arrow hit the target right in the middle.

"A natural," Nico exclaimed as his clapped his hands to congratulate her, "Hit the middle of the target on the first attempt!"

Sadie bowed as if she was being applauded by a whole audience. "Thank you!" However, she was slightly disappointed as not _all_ of her dream came true.

When she had finished bowing, she realised that everyone was staring at her. No, they were staring at something above her head. Nico eyes widened and Chiron trotted closer. As Sadie looked up, she saw a symbol.

It was a golden sun.

**So what did you think of that! Please review and say what I can do to improve further chapters!**


	4. A Figurine

**Thanks to Rift Razor, LindiJo, 'Luv-Rain' and chichi11101 for reviewing!**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson.**

Everyone stared at Sadie, which made her feel uncomfortable. What did that sun above her head mean?

"Sadie Kane, daughter of Apollo. God of the sun, prophecies, music and medicine," Chiron announced.

"No wonder you're good at archery," Nico laughed.

This was all too much for Sadie to process. How could she be a magician _and _a demi-god? Did this mean that her dad, Julius, wasn't her dad? Was Carter a demi-god too? Questions flooded her mind, she just needed to think. She ran off towards the woods. Nico followed. Without realising, Sadie had zoomed past Carter, whose face filled with concern.

"What happened to Sadie?" Carter asked Nico, stopping him in his tracks.

"She's just been claimed," Nico explained, "Must be a lot to take in as she just rushed off, she should be fine in a while."

"Oh ok," Carter said, calming down.

Nico ran off after Sadie again. Wait, Sadie's been claimed? How? Was this some kind of joke? Carter was more than confused, he wanted to run after Sadie but he forgot which direction she ran. He would just have to wait until she calmed down. The conch bell blew for lunch. Percy and Annabeth, arms now wrapped around each other's waists, lead Carter to the mess hall.

It was at Zeus' Fist when Nico finally caught up with Sadie. As he approached her, he realised she was pacing up and down; mumbling the most extraordinary things like,

"What if they find out?"

"If we find out what?" Nico curiously questioned.

Surprised, Sadie quickly turned around, almost falling down. "Oh nothing,"

Nico placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you can tell me."

"Seriously, it's nothing," she turned to walk away, Nico grabbed her wrist.

"I know it isn't nothing," Nico said, "Come on, you can tell me."

Sadie's hand slipped into Nico's and she sat down on a boulder.

"Ok..." She sighed, "Promise, you won't tell _anyone._"

"Ok," Nico promised.

"Carter's gonna kill me for this," She muttered. Then she straightened herself up and turned to face Nico.

"I know that I'm a demi-god," she smiled; she didn't think that she would be one, after all what were the chances?

"But..."

"Go on," Nico encouraged.

"I'm also a-

"Don't say a titan!" Nico exclaimed, hands over his mouth.

"Huh?" Sadie wondered; what was a titan? "No. I'm also an Egyptian magician."

"Eh?" Was all Nico managed to get out of his mouth, "A what?"

Sadie decided to explain the whole concept to Nico. She blurted out about her experience when she found out she was a magician. Even about how she hosted Isis; she didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Nico, even though she only knew him for a few days. However, she decided to leave out Anubis, for some reason that was the only thing she wouldn't tell Nico.

"Woah," Nico exclaimed after Sadie had finished, "I had no clue that another set of gods were alive, did you? I mean before now."

"Urm..." Sadie started, "Yeah, my uncle, well I dunno if he's still my uncle 'cause he was my _dad's_ brother, briefly mentioned them, but he told me to avoid them. To avoid Manhattan."

"So why were you wondering the streets of Manhattan that night?" Nico asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"To get some milk," Sadie replied quickly. Nico looked at her, knowing she was lying.

"Tut, tut, tut. Curiosity killed the cat," He laughed.

"You sound like my grandma."

"Is that a good thing?"

Sadie turned away, chuckling under her breath. Was it a good thing? When she looked back, she saw Nico holding some kind of figurine. He was smiling at it; deep in thought.

"Hey what's this," Sadie questioned, grabbing the figurine out of Nico's hands.

"Oi give it back!" He yelled.

Sadie stood up, holding the figurine up high. Nico reached for it, but Sadie had the advantage; she was standing on a boulder.

"Mythomagic," she laughed.

Nico looked hurt, his sister had given him that and here Sadie was, laughing at it. The cheek of it. Without realising, he had caused the boulder Sadie was standing on to break into tiny pieces. With a thump, Sadie fell on her back, dropping the figurine.

"And that's what you get for messing with me," Nico scowled, picking it up. He wiped the dirt off it. Not bothering to help Sadie up, he sat back down on another rock. She had never seen this side of Nico. After Sadie had got herself off the ground, she sat down next to him.

"Important to you, huh?" she asked, noticing the way Nico cared for the toy.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Who is it?"

"My dad."

"No wonder," Sadie exclaimed.

"No wonder what?" Nico question; he didn't want to talk to her, but somehow he couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"No wonder it's so important to you." She answered.

Nico sighed. That wasn't the only reason.

"What?" Sadie asked; it wasn't like Nico to sigh.

"It's just..."He started, "My sister gave this to me."

"You have a sister? Where is she?" She asked curiously.

"In Elysium, I hope," He replied.

What a stupid question to ask! Sadie felt really bad; Elysium was like Heaven for Greeks.

"I'm sorry," Sadie apologised, "I didn't know."

She rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. Nico felt better, but there was the hole in his life that could never be filled again. That hole was his not sister being here.

"She risked her life to get this for me, you know," He said; voice cracking, "A stupid figurine of my dad." He threw it, and walked away.

Sadie picked the figure up, dusted it off and ran after Nico. When she caught up, she passed it to him. As he received it, all the memories came flooding back; the hunters, the manticore, his now dissolved hatred for Percy. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't realised that Sadie had pulled him into a hug. She was warm and it just felt right.

"Sadie!" A voice came from the borders of the woods.

"Nico!" Another voice came.

They quickly broke apart from their hug when they saw Percy and Carter standing before them. A grin broke on both of their faces and Nico didn't know who was redder, him or Sadie.

"We haven't interrupted anything, have we?" Percy laughed.

"No!" Nico yelled, "We were just going to move Sadie's stuff to her new cabin." Sadie nodded.

"Sure..." Percy exclaimed.

"Are you feeling better, Sadie?" Carter asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," She replied honestly, she was feeling a whole lot better.

"Well, you missed lunch," Percy explained.

"Doesn't matter, we'll wait till dinner now," Nico explained.

So they all headed towards the Hades' cabin to move Sadie's stuff. She didn't have much to move, except her clothing and her magic kit which she was slung over her shoulder all the time. They headed to Apollo's cabin; Nico was a little disappointed to the fact that Sadie had to move cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth told me to meet her on the beach. You two should be fine, Carter come on," Percy shouted.

Carter ran after him. Nico and Sadie carried on towards the Apollo's cabin. Percy sat down next to Annabeth; Carter placed himself on the other side of her. Percy planted a kiss on Annabeth's cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder. On her laptop, Carter saw the most interesting inventions ever.

"Wow!" Carter exclaimed, "Did you invent these?"

"No," Annabeth answered, "Though I wish I could've come up with something like these."

This escalated to a whole conversation on inventions and architecture. Percy was clueless, to what was being said, so he rested his head upon Annabeth's. Eventually falling asleep.

_Percy alone sat on the beach on the borders of camp. Everything was too quiet, the waves were too still. But here Percy sat, admiring the setting sun. All of sudden, the waves started to rise. However Percy wasn't controlling them, in fact they seemed to be after him. A ten foot wave shot up to the sky and crashed down on Percy. Swallowing him up completely. _

_A trick. A stupid trick to play on the son of the sea god. After all, Percy could breathe underwater. So he thought. The second the waves plunged down onto him, Percy found himself struggling for breath. He was drowning. _

_Everything turned black._

_Then the scene changed. It was how the first scene had started off. But Percy felt trapped under some invisible force. The pain was almost as bad as holding up the sky; the weight was lighter. Still trapped, Percy stared into the water. Something was strange about his reflection; on the side of Percy's neck he had gills. Trying to distract himself from his weird 'hallucinations', he stared into the distance. _

_That didn't help. At the edge of the beach, he saw something even weirder than his fish-like reflection. He saw four human like figures. But they weren't completely human. Two had wings and were both flying closer, gracefully. He could clearly tell that they were half owl. Another of the four figures had whiskers and scurried closer, she reminded him of a mouse. The last figure was what Percy found the scariest, it was a walking skeleton. When they all approached Percy, the half owl spoke in a familiar voice._

"_We've come to help you."_

**Bit of a weird ending, I must admit, but it will all get clearer soon. Please review! **


	5. A Make Believe Gun

**I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter! Please review it makes my day!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah, you could say that. **_**– Percy, The Lightning Thief **

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson, no matter how much I would like to, I can't take credit for someone else's' brilliant work. **

"Ew Percy!" Annabeth shrieked.

"What?" Percy exclaimed, annoyed.

"You drool your sleep," Carter pointed out. Percy looked down at Annabeth's shoulder; sure enough her shoulder was drenched with a clear, thick liquid.

"Oops," Percy smirked, "Come on, let's clean you up."

Percy thought about his dream. What had it meant? Should he tell anyone? He then thought about the half-human creatures; no one would think they could be real. So he decided to put his dream aside.

He and Annabeth got up off the sand and headed towards the bathrooms. Carter picked up the laptop and followed behind, when he saw his sister (half-sister) walking along side Nico. He decided to approach them; after all, it wouldn't be much fun cleaning Percy's spit off Annabeth. As he got closer, he noticed Sadie and Nico holding hands, laughing. Why did Sadie always go for death boys? Carter smirked at that thought, he didn't realise that he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, punk!" The tall girl yelled.

"I-uh-urm," Carter stuttered, he never realised a girl could be so scary.

Sadie saw the situation and ran over; pulling Nico along.

Nico whispered something in her ear, "That's Clarisse; you don't want to get on the bad side of her."

"Oi! Watch what you say to my brother," Sadie shouted.

This was the one thing Carter wished not to happen; Sadie getting involved. He pulled Sadie back to tell her to shut up. Nico was backing Carter; he didn't want her to get involved as much as Carter did. At this point, Clarisse was making her way towards them, clicking her knuckles.

"Do you know what happens to newbies punk?" Clarisse asked; a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"No. But I'm guessing we don't want to find out. Come on Sadie, let's leave!" Carter pleaded, pulling her back, but she stayed put. Her eyes a wicked blue.

"Do you know what happens to ugly, daughters of Ares?" Sadie questioned.

"You didn't answer my question, so prepare to find out!" Clarisse exclaimed, readying her fists. A boy ran up behind her and touched her shoulder; her face expressions softened. But there was still the anger gleaming in her eyes.

"Clarisse, leave them," the boy said.

"Let me sort out that punk first, Chris. How dare she insult me? How dare she insult my father?"

She escaped out of Chris' grasp and lunged at Sadie. But Sadie stood her ground. Instead of punching Sadie, Clarisse grabbed her shirt and started walking; pulling her towards the girls' toilets. Her grasp was pretty strong. Out of the corner of Sadie's eye, she saw Percy running towards; his green eyes stormy. Annabeth ran after him, pulling him back and spoke softly to him. Sadie couldn't make out the whole conversation but heard,

"Remember Percy, Sadie needs to make her reputation. Just like you did."

Percy stopped running but carried on towards the fight. The same dangerous look in his eyes. At this point Nico had started singing.

"Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!"

Annabeth just rolled his eyes at him; he was so childish sometimes. Sadie was still being dragged by Clarisse; struggling to escape her clutches. Carter was just standing back in shock; they took things too seriously here. Percy caught up with Sadie.

"Clarisse look, Percy's here. Do you wanna gargle toilet water again?" Sadie strained to say.

Clarisse didn't look back at Percy. "Stay out of this Prissy."

"Seriously Clarisse you're still sticking people's heads down toilets?" Percy remarked, "The least you could do was think of something new, like a one on one fight." Percy winked at Sadie and ran off back to his girlfriend.

Clarisse seemed to like this idea and loosened her grasp. Sadie fell to the floor; Carter ran up to help her up. He pulled Nico along with him; disrupting Nico's little rant.

"You're not getting off lightly," Clarisse exclaimed, "You and me fight to the death, tonight."

And with that she stormed off. Beads of sweat gleamed on Carter's brow. Did she really mean to the death? He didn't really get along with his sister, but he didn't want her dead. Nico tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, even if you do die, I'll visit you."

But it didn't work.

"Thanks for having so much confidence in me," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't afraid.

"But how are you gonna fight _her_?" Carter asked, worried.

Sadie just tapped her nose, but her fingers were in a weird pose. Like a make believe gun, but with her thumb parallel to the ground. Carter's eyes widened and Sadie just nodded. Nico just stared at them; were they telepathic or something? Sadie looked around, searching for Percy. She wanted to thank him for getting her out of a good soaking. But he and Annabeth had disappeared; probably having some quality time together.

Nothing much happened at dinner; Nico sat alone now that Sadie had been claimed. Sadie was making friends pretty quickly at the Apollo table, but she would've preferred to sit with Nico. Carter sat with Percy. Mr D. had already introduced him as Carlisle. Carter didn't understand how he could get Carter mixed up with Carlisle. He was worried about what Sadie was going to get herself into, so he didn't really talk much to Percy. Thirsty, he raised his cup and said,

"Ginger ale."

His cup filled up and he sipped it. Percy gave him a confused look.

"What! It's not an old persons' drink!" Was Carter's defence.

Percy just laughed, not wanting to start an argument. He noticed that Carter was shaking, and wondered why. Then he realised that he must be worried about his sister.

"Hey she'll be fine," Percy reassured.

"But, she's never used a sword in her life," Carter explained, "And this Clarisse girl, she looks like she's had years of training."

"Not to mention her electric spear," Percy blurted out.

"Her what?"

"Nothing," Percy said quickly, "You know what? If you're that worried, I'll try to train her as much as I can."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, it's better than listening to you and Annabeth rambling on about inventions and stuff."

"Thanks Percy," Carter said, gratefully.

"Just do me one favour. Don't tell Annabeth I said that, I'll never hear the end of it."

Carter did a _my lips are sealed _gesture and Percy clapped him on the back. Sadie and Nico were making their way towards the arena and Percy ran up to them, gesturing Carter to follow. But Carter still had Annabeth's laptop and thought that she'd probably want it back.

"So Sadie," Percy asked, "Ready for some training?"

"I don't think I'll need any," she replied.

"That confident are you?" Nico remarked and received a punch on his arm.

"Let's just say, I've got a trick up my sleeve," Sadie said, staring off into the distance.

"Cool, can I see it?" Nico asked, tugging at her sleeve. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"One tip for you then," Percy explained, "Her most prized possession is her spear, Maimer, not to mention her most dangerous."

"Her spear..." Sadie thought out loud, "Thanks Percy."

Evening fell upon them and instead of going to the camp fire, most of the campers headed to the arena. Sadie was as cool as a cucumber, but Carter on the other hand... Clarisse came storming through the crowd and everyone moved out of her way, like she was holding Aegis. Sadie and Clarisse were in the middle of the arena face to face. Well, it wasn't really face to face, more like face to shoulder. After all, Clarisse was much taller than Sadie. Sadie wore full battle armour, whereas Clarisse was in her normal camp clothes. A few of the Hermes' campers were in the process of playing a joke on Chiron and Mr. D, just to keep them distracted.

"So, you decided to turn up," Clarisse said, walking around in a circle, but always facing Sadie.

"We didn't get off to a great start," Sadie laughed, it was only now she getting a bit scared, "Let's start again. My name is Sadie, what's yours?"

"Cut the small talk, Saddo," Clarisse yelled as she pulled out a long stick, with a sharp blade at the top. Her spear. Bits of electricity sparked off it.

Sadie unsheathed her sword, it was too light for her, but it was the best one they could find. She held it in a funny way, two fingers grabbed the hilt and the rest were in a gun shape. Clarisse lunged at her, causing Sadie to fall backwards to the ground. Carter wanted to run up and help her, but Annabeth pulled him back. Nico watched through his fingers.

"Did you think you could beat me," Clarisse teased as she held her spear to Sadie's neck, "You just a weakling."

Sadie could almost feel the electricity against her neck. But she thought quick and slashed her sword against Clarisse's spear. Clarisse was off-guard and stumbled backwards. Sadie just had enough time to get up before Clarisse attacked again. The whole Ares cabin was rooting for Clarisse and of course her boyfriend. But not many people knew Sadie, so they remained quiet.

Metal slashed against the wood of the spear. Clarisse was fast at dodging Sadie's throws, but Sadie was not so quick. If it weren't for her armour, she would've been seriously injured by now. Carter was more worried than ever, he just wanted to call the whole thing off; Nico kept reassuring him that she'd be fine. But it sounded more like he was reassuring himself. After another blow from Clarisse's spear, Sadie stumbled backwards yet again. She was out of breath and was panting. It was time.

Just as Clarisse was walking towards her, Sadie got ready to strike. She banged her sword on the spear and quietly muttered,

"_Ha-di"_

Clarisse went flying backwards, her spear was in pieces. She lay on the ground, hardly able to move, but Sadie wasn't in much a better state. That fight had taken it out of her.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

**I'm not very good at fighting scenes. I hope that was alright. Please R&R as usual!**


	6. Ribena Cake

**Thanks to TheJazzyDolphin, anime-lover10, Someone you need not know and waterpoloplayer for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying. Oops. **_**– Percy, The Lightning Thief**

**If I owned the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, I would not be on Fan-Fiction.**

_He squeezed Sadie's hand. She looked into his intense, dark eyes. He smiled. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" He asked, "That took a lot out of you."_

"_I'm fine," Sadie said as she struggled to sit up._

"_Don't strain yourself," he helped Sadie to lean against the side of the bed, "I could almost feel people getting ready for your funeral, so please take it easy."_

"_Really, was I that bad?" Sadie questioned._

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks for helping me," Sadie sighed, just looking at him made her breathless._

"_It's alright, but just promise one thing," he asked._

"_Anything for you."_

"_Just stay away from that son of Hades."_

"_Why Anubis?" Sadie asked confused._

"_I-I just can't stand to lose you to him," Anubis admitted, a hurt look on his face_

"_Oh." Sadie said, what did Anubis mean by that?_

"_Because if you don't, I cannot be responsible for my actions," Anubis spoke, almost worried._

"_Huh?"_

Someone shook Sadie out of her sleep.It was Nico. His long hair tied up in a ponytail. Sadie laughed at his appearance. She yanked the elastic band out of his hair.

"OI! What was that for?" Nico half yelled, half laughing. His head was now on Sadie's lap.

"You look stupid with that hairstyle," Sadie explained; she smiled.

"Fair enough," Nico exclaimed as he sat up straight on Sadie's bed, "Hey, do you want to go outside for a bit?"

"Yeah," Sadie replied. The second she climbed out of the bed, she fell. Luckily, Nico caught by the waist just in time.

Sadie leant against Nico as they walked out; his arm around her waist for support. Sadie thought about her dream and tensed. Anubis said to keep away from Nico, but what was she kidding? Her dream was probably just Sadie feeling guilty about spending a lot of time with Nico. After all, Sadie didn't even know if Anubis liked her or not. Nico let go of her and she sat down on the grass.

"SADIE!" Carter came running.

"Hey Carter," she croaked, she was still very tired.

"Are you alright? That spell took a lot out of you," he blurted out; forgetting that Nico was there, "I mean urm..."

"It's alright Carter, he knows," Sadie explained.

"What! You told him?" Carter started, "After I told you not to!"

"It's better than him finding out like this," Sadie pointed out.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Nico reassured.

Sadie smiled at him; blood rushed to Nico's cheeks. Carter just nodded, still looking a bit unsure. Nico started to search his pockets. Finally, he pulled out a square of what seemed to be something edible. He passed it to Sadie, who looked at it confused.

"You eat it," Nico said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew that!" Sadie snapped back. She took a bite out of it. It tasted like cake. But no ordinary cake, it tasted like Ribena cake! She instantly felt better.

"Mmm... That's tasty, I didn't know there was such cake," Sadie exclaimed. She was about to take another bite when Nico snatched it off her.

"Not too much, this stuff can kill you," Nico explained.

"What is it?" Carter asked as he looked at it gingerly.

"Ambrosia. Food of the gods," Nico stated, "Heals demi-gods."

Carter looked impressed and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go and find Percy. See ya," Carter ran off.

Sadie lay down on the grass, looking at the fluffy white clouds. Nico did the same and lay down next to her. They stared at the clouds for ages in silent, absorbed in their thoughts.

"This is nice," Nico murmured; breaking the silence, "Not a normal thing for me to do."

"Me neither," Sadie admitted; she turned to look at him. She never realised how amazing his eyes were.

"So..." Nico started and Sadie quickly snapped out of her daze, "That spell... How did you do that?"

"I'm a magician, duh," Sadie reminded.

"But I mean... Clarisse was knocked out for ages," Nico explained, "Not to mention her spear..."

Sadie had almost forgotten about her fight with Clarisse. That seemed like weeks ago.

"Who won?" Sadie curiously asked.

"I think it's obvious that you did, even the Ares cabin agreed."

"So... What do people think I did? You know... The spell..." Sadie was hoping that she hadn't blown her cover.

"People just thought that you hit Clarisse with your sword," Nico explained, "With a _very_ powerful strike."

"Cool..." Said Sadie as she closed her eyes, she could relax now. Nico noticed this and decided to shut up. Instead he drank in Sadie's every feature (yet again); she looked adorable when she was sleeping.

"AAAAHHHH!" A sudden scream came from the beach. Sadie heard it and immediately got up. Nico just sat there, he obviously didn't hear anything.

"Come on!" Sadie yelled as she dragged Nico along with her.

"What?" Nico asked puzzled. She didn't answer; he was cute when he got confused.

They ran to the beach, Sadie was ignoring Nico's questions. She had a horrible gut feeling that Carter was involved with the scream and it was not because of his looks. When they reached the beach, Nico finally shut up. Waves crashed violently as if something was in the sea. Something big. They ran closer when they saw Percy, Annabeth and Carter in the shallow part of the sea; staring in horror.

Then they saw it. A giant squid. Its eyes thirsty for blood.

"The Kraken," Nico swallowed.

When they finally reached the sea, the monsters eyes locked onto Nico. With a tremendous amount of power, the Kraken whacked Nico with one of its tentacles; sending him flying across the beach. Naturally, Sadie ran up to him. Percy uncapped his pen and started slashing the monster. Annabeth did the same, but with her knife. Feeling useless, Carter decided to get his sword from his invisible locker, anything to kill this monster.

No, he had a better idea. He started to imagine the air open above him. Then imagined the Kraken being forced into his locker, he had done the same to Leroy. Percy had just struck the squid's tentacles, when it disintegrated into yellow dust. Carter was confused, the monster died before he had trapped it in his locker.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked as she ran over to the limp body, "Percy wake up!" She patted his cheeks trying to awake him.

Carter ran over, Sadie followed him with a limping Nico. Percy's dry clothes were slowly becoming wet.

"Annabeth," Percy choked, "I..."

He said no more. He was now fully wet by the waves. The waves were calm, as if they were grieving. Sadie and Carter were too shocked to respond. Nico fell to his knees; Percy was like an older brother to him. Annabeth cradled him in her arms.

"You can't be dead!" She sobbed into his lifeless chest.

Nico pulled his ear as if he was trying to hear something.

"He's not dead," He stated, "But he won't regain consciousness either."

Carter thought about the monster not being trapped in his locker, maybe it was because it was a Greek monster. And then of course he thought about Percy, the squid didn't even hit him...

**What did you think? Please give me your thoughts about it! (In other words REVIEW!) **


	7. A Message

**Thanks to booksrule07, David-El, HermioneK, biblioholic, kamikayze and Alabama1998 for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**Minos laughed, 'You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits. The ghost king!' 'No,' Nico drew his sword, 'I am' **_**– The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**If I owned The Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be posting this on Fan-Fiction. **

Annabeth and Carter had carried Percy's body to the infirmary. Ambrosia and nectar didn't work. Even Mr. D reluctantly tried to heal him. But no use. Nico however was fine after a couple of sips of nectar. What _had _happened to Percy? Nico was sure that he wasn't dead as he was sure that he won't wake up; it was just an instinct. Carter couldn't help feeling slightly guilty about Percy's _death_. He decided to talk to Sadie about it. He found in the infirmary sitting on Percy's bed with Nico. Surprise, surprise.

"Sadie I need to talk to you about something," Carter explained, "Something important."

He saw her mutter something to Nico and walked over.

"What's important?" Sadie questioned, slightly annoyed.

"I think I know what happened to Percy." He whispered, "But let's go somewhere quieter."

They hurried into the woods.

"What happened to him then?" Sadie asked, "Everyone's worried sick!"

"I think..." Carter started; worry growing on his face, "I think I might've..."

"Spit it out Carter!" Sadie yelled, impatiently.

"I might've locked Percy's soul in my invisible locker," he mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"You see, I tried to lock the monster in my locker but I think that I might've locked Percy's soul in by mistake," Carter started shaking, "Percy was my mate, and I've more or less killed him."

"Hey don't think like that," Sadie didn't really know how to comfort her brother, she'd hardly ever seen him like this, "We'll think of a way to save him, come on let's go back to the infirmary."

She started making her way towards the infirmary. And Carter followed.

"To save him, we're gonna have to tell everyone what's happened," Carter thought out loud, "To tell everyone that we're magicians."

Sadie hadn't thought about that, Nico was fine with the fact that they were Egyptian magicians, but how would the others take it? Just then Nico gestured them to come over, he was paler than ever. His brown eyes now a pitch black, he looked terrible. Sadie hugged him; he looked like he needed one. His face turned a warmer colour. He led them to the Big House; apparently Chiron had organized a meeting.

When they got there, they sat down. Annabeth was there; too distraught to speak. A red haired girl was comforting her. Even Chiron was almost in tears, but he choked them back as he spoke.

"As many of you know," he sniffed, "Percy is unconscious and has been so for the past few hours, and it doesn't seem he will wake for- well at all."

Annabeth cried into the girl's shoulder.

"He's gone Rachel"

"He'll come back, I can feel it," Rachel reassured, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ever since she'd become the Oracle, Annabeth and her had become good friends. She'd never seen Annabeth act like this. Just then the door slammed open, a boy came stumbling in. Well, he wasn't really a boy, he had goat legs.

"Where's Percy?" He panted; he was clearly out of breath.

"Grover, Percy's..." Annabeth cried.

"Trapped I know," Grover said.

"Trapped?" Annabeth asked.

"You need to know something," Carter piped up.

"Go on," Chiron encouraged.

"Well, me and Sadie. We're-

"Egyptian magicians. Unfortunately, my thoughts were correct," Chiron interrupted.

"You knew?" Sadie asked.

"I had an inkling," Chiron replied; a twinkle in his eye, "But what has this got to do with Percy?"

"Well you see..." Carter explained the whole story to everyone, "... I was only trying to help" He finished.

"Right..." Chiron said, deep in thought.

"It all makes sense now!" Nico exclaimed, "That's why I didn't hear his soul in the Underworld because it's not there!"

"It's trapped in the Duat," Sadie explained.

"And that's why I heard him saying _Help me, I'm trapped_," Grover thought aloud.

"How did you hear him?" Carter asked.

"An empathy link," Grover explained, "It's complicated."

"But if Percy's soul is trapped in this Duat, how are we going to save him?" Annabeth choked.

Suddenly Rachel doubled over as if she had been punched in the stomach. Sadie was about run up to her but Chiron held her back. Green mist swirled around Rachel her eyes looked like glass.

"_Five shall travel into the 17__th__ nome_

_Which one of the five used to call home_

_The trapped one's name contained in a book_

_The name which all shall need to look_

_In order to save the one they missed_

_An evil is unknowingly dismissed"_

Rachel gasped for air. She was panting heavily. Annabeth helped her up back onto a chair.

"What was _that_?" Sadie asked.

"A prophecy," Chiron stated, "Possibly one about saving Percy."

"That's good right?" Sadie hoped.

"Do these prophecies always come true?" Carter questioned.

"Never been false once," Chiron explained.

_17th Nome_? Sadie was counting her fingers as if she was working something out.

"The 17th nome is England!" Sadie exclaimed, "I used to live there."

"Hah. I always thought you were from England," Nico noted.

"So, that's the first two lines sorted," Carter confirmed, "Me, Sadie, Annabeth, Nico and Grover will go."

Rachel looked disappointed but didn't argue. Annabeth was listening carefully to this and finally said,

"_The trapped one_, that's Percy!"

"Indeed, but what of the book of names?" Chiron thought to himself.

"Yeah, why do we need to look for his name? It's Percy!" Nico pointed out.

They all thought about this. Why _did_ they need to look for Percy's name?

"His secret name," Carter muttered under his breath.

"What?" Grover asked.

"A secret name is what can be used to kill someone," Carter explained.

"Maybe it can be used to release his soul!" Sadie added.

"You might be onto something," Chiron noted, "But for now, this meeting is dismissed."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Chiron to his thoughts. Would it be wise to trust two young _Egyptian _magicians? One of them had even caused this whole problem. Not the wisest choice, but the only lead they had. Sadie and Carter were introducing themselves to Grover. They seemed to be getting along very well, despite the facts that they were magicians. Annabeth and Rachel made their back to the infirmary, whereas Nico had silently taken some juice and a cheese sandwich into the woods. He had dug a small hole into the mud and dropped the juice and sandwich in.

"Let the dead taste again," Nico commanded, "Show me Bianca di Angelo."

He needed to talk to his sister, a lot had happened and he needed her advice. Instead of a ghostly figure of his sister, a figure of a boy around the age of sixteen appeared. He had long black hair and brown eyes. For a frightening second, Nico thought he was looking at his own ghost.

"I didn't summon you," Nico yelled, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Anubis," The ghostly figure said.

Anubis... Where had Nico heard that name before?

"The Egyptian god of funerals," Anubis said as if it was obvious.

"Right... And why are you here?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"A message," Anubis replied.

"From who?"

"From me of course," Anubis scoffed, "You should be dead." He said bluntly.

"What?" Nico yelled; he was starting to dislike this kid. He had no right saying that he should be dead.

"The Kraken," Anubis explained harshly, "It should've killed you, not that other boy."

"Percy's not dead!"

"That's good because I sent the Kraken to kill _you_."

"First things first," Nico yelled, "Why are you trying to kill me? And secondly, why did you send a Greek monster?"

"Sadie," Was Anubis' reply.

"What's she got anything to do with this?"

"Sadie doesn't like you. I don't blame her. Why would anyone love a measly son of _Hades_?" He said Hades as if it gave him a bad taste.

"So if she doesn't like me," Nico managed to get out. Then he remembered the first time he met Sadie, she only approached him because she thought he was Anubis. Was he telling the truth?

"Why are you determined to kill me?" Nico finished.

"Because- um-urm..." Anubis stuttered; he couldn't think of anything to say other than _because she belongs with me_. But he wasn't telling this son of Hades that.

"Because..." Nico prompted, he had a feeling that he knew why.

"I have to go; I have more important things to do. I am a god after all."

And with that, the ghostly figure dissolved into air.

"A dim-witted god," Nico muttered to himself. His whole world had just turned upside-down.

Sadie didn't like him, so he thought. Just then she walked up to him. Nico looked worse than ever, like someone had just punched the air out of him.

"Hey," Sadie said softly, "Percy will be fine."

Nico felt sick. Percy was in his condition because of that death threatening god.

"Just leave me alone," Nico yelled, "Go to your precious Anubis!"

He stormed off, leaving Sadie wondering what the Hades had just happened. How did Nico know about Anubis? Then for the first time Sadie realised something. She was torn between two boys; not a place Sadie thought she would ever be.

**What did you think? I thought I have to cause some drama between Nico and Sadie, everything is **_**too **_**perfect. Don't think that I don't like Anubis; in fact he's one of my favourite characters. (Nico's my favourite though!). Please R&R.**


	8. A Plane Journey

**Thanks to HannahBerry96, 'Luv-Rain' and David-El for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: [Stop making faces Sadie, you look like Khufu] – Carter, The Red Pyramid**

**I do not own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson**

Early next morning, Carter woke up in cabin three. It was so empty without Percy. Carter had hardly gotten any sleep; so much had happened for the past couple of days, Sadie was his _half_ sister (which he couldn't help feeling sad about) and he had made a huge mistake. A mistake that cost Percy his soul. Trying to think positively, he slowly got out of bed and walked over to the showers. After he had a shower he saw Nico heading towards the Big House. He approached.

"Hey Nico," Carter greeted, "Where's Sadie?"

"How should I know?" Nico mumbled.

"Oh- I just thought- because you two went everywhere together," Carter stuttered.

"Well, you thought wrong," Nico scowled as he walked off.

Carter stopped. What was wrong with Nico? He knew that he was upset about Percy, but he seemed grouchier than yesterday. Maybe it was the fact that it was morning, Carter didn't imagine that children of Hades liked the mornings. In the distance, Carter saw Sadie catch up to Nico, but then Nico mutter something to her and carried on to the house. What was up with them two? Sadie saw Carter and ran up to him.

"Hi Sadie, what's up with Nico?" Carter asked innocently.

"To be honest, I really don't know. But I don't think it's just about Percy," Sadie answered, "He won't even talk to me."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll cool down soon," Carter reassured, "He's gonna have to, we've got a quest to go on."

Sadie nodded as they walked into the Big House. Nico sat next to Annabeth, whose eyes were still puffy from crying. Grover was nervously chewing on a tin can. Sadie sat on a chair next to Nico, but he shuffled his chair further away. Carter saw this and gave Sadie an understanding look. Sadie felt hurt. Whoa, rewind a second, Sadie hurt over a _boy_? Now that was _not _normal.

Annabeth was rubbing a bead on her camp necklace; a black one with a green trident painted on it. She didn't understand this whole _Percy's soul trapped in a locker _concept. But she hoped that there could be a way of saving him. She missed him; his goofy smiles, his unruly hair, his dazzling green eyes, even his dumb comments. Just thinking about him made her feel like crying. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice that Chiron had entered the room.

"Well, I guess I must send you onto your quest," Chiron solemnly said, "I've told Argus to drive you to the airport."

"When do we leave?" Carter asked.

"Now, I suppose," Chiron answered, "I hope you've packed your bags."

As if on cue, five packed travel bags appeared out of nowhere.

"I've packed everything you need," a new voice spoke.

A tanned man in beach clothes stood in the doorway, he held a green trident.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth bowed, everyone followed her lead.

"I've even packed British pounds and all of your clothes," Poseidon carried on; he wrung his hands.

"We _will _save Percy, Lord Poseidon," Grover reassured.

"Grover, you are a loyal satyr but also naive," Poseidon stated, "Saving Percy will not be an easy feat. Especially now it involves the others."

He glanced over at Sadie and Carter, with an unreadable expression on his face. Sadie and Carter found a sudden interest in their shoes; it was weird to feel the presence of a Greek god. They seemed more powerful than the Egyptians.

"Now, I bought all your plane tickets. Not a usual thing for me to do, I prefer travelling by boat," Poseidon chuckled, "But I'm afraid I have to say that a plane will get you to England faster."

Nico looked sick.

"Don't worry nephew, I've told brother Zeus not to blast you out of the sky. No matter how tempting that may be..." Poseidon gazed off into the distance.

"Urm... Thank you uncle," Nico stammered; not fully assured whether he'd be safe in a plane.

"Well, I best be off," Poseidon finally said.

"Look away," Annabeth whispered to Carter and Sadie.

"Why?" Sadie whispered back.

Everyone quickly shut their eyes and Poseidon showed his true form before disappearing.

"When can I open my eyes?" Carter asked; eyes still shut.

"You have to keep them closed all day," Sadie teased; her eyes now open.

"Oh shut up Sadie," Carter yelled; nervously opening his eyes.

He looked around to find that Poseidon had gone. Nico still looked weary; would his uncle really blast him out of the sky? Carter didn't really want to find out. Instead he asked,

"Why did we have to shut our eyes?"

"Seeing a god on their true form is too much for a mortal to take," Chiron explained.

"Just looking at them can vaporize you," Nico added.

Carter nodded uneasily; the Greek gods were very powerful. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed down to Half-Blood Hill. There stood a man with blue eyes. You could see them from a distance because they were all over his body. He led them into the van and Chiron said his goodbyes. They got into the van.

"Can you take us to the airport please, Argus?" Annabeth asked politely.

Argus nodded and started the engine. The journey was short and uneventful. Sadie occasionally glanced over at Nico, who was drawing pictures on the window. Grover was snoring in his sleep. Annabeth and Carter seemed to be the only ones talking. They talked about different monuments and buildings they drove past.

Finally, they reached the airport. They waved goodbye to Argus as he drove off. Dragging their bags into the airport, butterflies were fluttering in Nico's stomach. He had never been on a plane. Before he knew it, they had boarded the plane and were looking for their seats. Luckily for Nico, he was in the middle row, sitting next to Grover and Annabeth. Sadie and Carter sat in the window row next to them.

"Nervous?" Grover asked Nico.

"No," Nico scoffed nervously.

Grover gave him an _I don't believe you _looks.

"Yes," Nico admitted in a small voice.

"It'll be fine, you heard what Poseidon said," Grover comforted.

"Yeah..." Nico said.

"Come on Nico, it won't be that bad," Annabeth added.

"Isn't it funny how all the children of the Big Three are scared of flying," Grover laughed.

"Well, _you _don't have an uncle who can blast you with lightning," Nico snapped.

"Thalia's afraid of flying?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oops that wasn't supposed to come out," Grover said.

Every time the plane went through clouds, Nico was at the edge of his seat. This amused Sadie, who was secretly laughing at him since she had nothing to do. After all, it wasn't much fun talking to Carter, let alone a sleeping Carter. Carter had fallen asleep the second they had been seated. Must've been his lack of rest.

_A young girl sat on a bed and a boy about six years old sat on a bed on the other side of the dresser. On the bed with the girl sat a woman, wearing a headscarf. The woman looked just like the little girl she sat next to. They had same big, blue eyes and fair skin; it was easy to tell that they were mother and daughter. The boy on the other bed looked completely different; dark skin with dark brown eyes. _

"_So what story shall I read today?" The mother asked both of them._

"_Can you read this one?" The boy asked, holding a thick novel._

_The woman turned to the girl, "What about you, Sadie?"_

"_Can you read Goldilocks and the Three Bears, mommy?" The four year old Sadie asked._

"_Of course darling," The woman replied._

_The boy pouted, "But you _always_ read that."_

"_Once upon a time..." The woman started._

_Just then, a man, who looked a lot like the boy, peeped his head through the door. He smiled at the woman and she smiled back._

"_Goodnight you two," he said as he kissed both of them on the head._

"_Goodnight daddy," They both said._

_The man left the room and the woman continued the story. Once she had finished, the children had fallen asleep. She kissed both of them and switched the light off before leaving the room. She walked into the kitchen where she found her husband sipping a cup of coffee. She filled the kettle with water and left it to boil._

"_I was going to make a cup for you, Ruby, but I didn't know how long you were going to be," The man explained._

"_Excuses, excuses..." Ruby laughed._

"_Honest."_

_She finished making her coffee and sat down next to the man._

"_How are the kids?" The man asked._

"_They're fast asleep," she answered._

"_I heard you reading Goldilocks again," The man said, "Sadie's favourite."_

"_Yes, I suppose it is,"_

"_You should read a story of Carter's choice though."_

"_I would it's just –_

"_It's not because of..." The man sighed. _

"_Julius Kane," The woman started, "I love Carter as if he is my own son. And nothing will change that."_

"_Oh," Julius looked down, "Then why do you choose Sadie's stories then?"_

"_Have you seen the size of the book Carter chooses? I would never get through it in one night!" Ruby laughed._

"_He is an intelligent boy," Julius said._

"_Well, I'm going to sleep now," Ruby yawned, "Goodnight sweetheart."_

_She kissed her husband goodnight and went upstairs, leaving him to finish his coffee._

**Please tell me what you think and please review!**


	9. A Tree

**Thanks to HannahBerry96, David-El, totaldramapokemon123456, HermioneK, Blackhawk1997, MeyerRowling, lazyfanfictioner and Someone you need not know for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**What could be worse than hummus? –**_** Percy, The Sea of Monsters**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson because I am not Rick Riordan.**

Waking up with gum on his face was not exactly Carter's ideal wake-up call. Sadie thought it would be funny to stick her chewed airline gum on Carter's face; it was. Once Carter had woken up, he naturally slapped his hand on the gum, making his hand stick to his face.

"SADIE!" Carter yelled; his hand stuck to his face.

"Calm down," Sadie laughed, "Here let me help."

She detached Carter's hand from the gum and then yanked the gum from his cheek. Carter cried with pain; Sadie chuckled. Carter was fuming; Sadie made him forget his dream. All he could remember was a warm feeling, just like the days when they were younger. But there was one thing he could remember that bothered him; it was something his mother had said. _I love Carter as if he is my own son. _What did she mean by _as if_?

"Carter, grab your hand-luggage. We've landed," Sadie explained.

Carter did as he was told and headed towards the door with Sadie. As they waited for their bags, Carter decided to approach a relieved looking Nico.

"Feeling better?" Carter questioned.

"Glad to get off that plane," Nico admitted, "I honestly thought that would be my last day."

Carter was shocked by what Nico had just said. Poseidon was actually serious about his brother blasting Nico out of the sky. Love was strong in the Greek family tree, Carter thought.

"So, have you met Anubis?" Nico asked; he said Anubis as if it was a bad word.

"Yeah," Carter replied; a little surprised with the sudden question, "Didn't like him much."

"What about Sadie?"

"Well, of course I've met Sadie. She's my sister, duh!"

"No," Nico said as he grabbed his luggage, "What does she think of Anubis?"

"Urm..." Carter didn't know what was right to say; it was blatant that Nico liked Sadie, Carter didn't want to burst his bubble, "Dunno, I'm her brother, not a mind-reader."

"Oh." Nico dragged his bag and walked towards Annabeth and Grover without saying another word.

What was _that _all about? Carter walked to join the others as they called a black cab.

"Can I visit my grandparents'?" Sadie asked, "I haven't seen them for a while."

"Sure," Annabeth replied and the others nodded.

That was the one thing Carter dreaded to hear Sadie ask. His grandparents didn't like him for any apparent reason, so he couldn't help but feel the same harshness towards them. They all climbed into the black cab and Sadie gave the directions. The cab driver nodded and started the engine. This time Sadie sat by the window, looking out of it. It was all so familiar to her; after all, she had lived in England for most of her life. Secretly, she pulled out her phone and texted her friends, Liz and Emma, to meet her at the house; she really missed them. Before she knew it they were parked outside of the house she used to call home.

Once they had all got out of the car, Sadie paid the cab driver whilst the others got their bags out of the car. They all dragged their bags along; Sadie was having some difficulty holding her bag.

"Do you need help with that?" Nico asked; even though he was still angry, it wasn't her fault.

"No, I'm alright," Sadie answered. As if on cue, she tripped over, falling flat on her face.

Nico laughed; it was a pleasant sound to hear after so long. He grabbed Sadie's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Sadie blushed; brushing herself off.

How could she have been so stupid? She'd made a total fool of herself. They carried on walking towards the house, when Sadie saw a figure moving her bedroom curtain. Carter climbed up onto the doorstep; a look of dread on his face. Cautiously, he knocked on the door. After a minute or two the door swung open and a familiar woman stood in front of him.

"Oh, it's you," she frowned.

No _Hello Carter _or _I haven't seen you for so long_. The woman turned around to face Sadie.

"Sadie!" The woman exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

She kissed her on the cheeks. This annoyed Sadie, but because she hadn't seen her grandma for a while, she didn't mind.

"Hey Grandma," Sadie said, "You don't mind if we come in for a while? These are my friends by the way."

"Oh yes, come in!" their grandma smiled, "Liz and Emma are already in your room."

After a quick introduction; everyone walked into the living room. Excited, Sadie ran up to her room. She heard her friends gossiping behind the door; she forgot how annoying they could be. But they were her friends and she loved them for that. Slowly, she opened the door.

"SADIE!" Both of her friends ran to hug her.

"I missed you guys SO much!" Sadie said as she hugged them.

They settled down on Sadie's bed. It was hard for Sadie to accept the fact that she was actually back; nothing had changed.

"So... We saw you outside," Liz started.

Oh no, they saw Sadie fall over. What a great way to start a conversation.

"You with that hot boy," Emma exclaimed with a dreamy look, "Is that the boy you were talking about on the phone?"

"No," Sadie replied honestly, "That was someone else."

"Is your boyfriend?" Liz giggled.

They were really irritating Sadie now. It's funny how you love and then hate your friends in the same minute.

"No!" Sadie yelled.

"But you like him right?" Liz questioned.

"Urm..."

"Sadie's got a crush!" Emma sang.

"And you can totally tell he likes her too," Liz noted to Emma.

"I know!" Emma continued as if Sadie wasn't there, "Did you see the way he helped her? Aww. He's SO cute!"

Sadie just put the pillow over her ears. Liz and Emma could be so embarrassing.

"Do you know who is hot?" Liz asked Emma, "Her brother, Carter."

"No –

They both got into a debate about who was better looking. So typical of them. Sadie was now looking around her room, it seemed so different. Finally, her friends stopped fighting and Sadie decided to join them again.

"So... What's his name?" Liz asked.

"Urgh! Not this again!" Sadie frowned, "Is that all you ever talk about?"

"Uh. Yeah," Emma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you gonna tell his name or do we have to start calling him your _Mr. Right_?" Liz demanded.

Sadie really didn't want them to say that, so she blurted out his name.

"Nico..." Emma thought, "How cute!"

Here they go again.

"Sadie and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Liz and Emma sang; knowing that they were getting on Sadie's nerves.

"Gosh, you sound like two six year olds!" Sadie exclaimed; blushing like crazy.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that is..." Liz teased.

Sadie shot her a hateful look.

"Come in," Sadie sighed; she was tired from all the chit chat.

The door swung open and Nico stood in the doorway.

"I told you!" Liz whispered to Emma.

"Urm... Your grandparents are calling you, Sadie," Nico explained. He shifted his feet uncomfortably; he wasn't used to being stared at two giggling girls.

"I'll be down soon," Sadie said.

"Ok," Nico made his way back downstairs.

"SADIE LIKES YOU!" Emma shouted loud enough for Nico to hear.

Sadie threw her an _I'll get you for that_ look. But the corners of Nico's mouth raised and his face went a deeper shade. Were they telling the truth? Sadie said goodbye to her friends who were making their way to the front door and then she ran up to Nico. They both reached the living room. She sat down next to her brother; he had far off look in his eyes, the one he always had when he was think about something. Nico and Annabeth were drinking some coke whilst Grover secretly was nibbling on the cans. An old man walked in and sat in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Gramps!" Sadie exclaimed as she ran over to hug him.

"Sadie, I missed you," Their granddad said.

Carter envied Sadie. Why did his grandparents not treat him like that? Now that everyone he ever cared about (except Sadie) had some way or another disappeared from his life, he couldn't help feeling lonely. Sadie sat back down next to Carter and he smiled at her; at least she hadn't left. Sadie just looked at him confused.

"Me and your granddad need to tell you something," Their grandma turned to Sadie.

"We've decided that you're both old enough to know the truth," Their granddad continued.

Sadie and Carter exchanged a puzzled look.

"You see Carter," The old woman started, "I don't how to break it to you."

"You're not our grandson," The man said dryly.

"Sorry I thought you just said that I wasn't your grandson," Carter frowned.

"It's true," The woman explained, "You and Sadie were born before your parents had even met."

Sadie heard her heart sink. Carter wasn't her brother? Carter was shaking. He would never admit it to Sadie, but he did love her as a sister. But now she wasn't even _half _his sister.

"Sadie, your father was a lovely man," Her grandma started, "But he had to leave because of his music career. He never wanted to leave you."

Annabeth and Nico had heard similar stories before from camp. Carter was still trying to get his thoughts together; is that what his dream had meant? Then he finally said,

"If my mom isn't her mom then who is my mom?"

"I don't know," Sadie's granddad admitted.

Nico felt sorry for Carter. If he had ever been told that Bianca wasn't his sister, it would've been worst than losing her to death.

"We best be off," Carter stood up.

Everyone else followed his lead.

"Bye Gramps. Bye Grandma," Sadie sighed; she still couldn't get over the fact that Carter wasn't her brother.

"Please don't go like this," Her grandma pleaded.

"I think it's for the best," Sadie admitted as she looked over to Carter who was already out the door.

They all walked out of the front door and Sadie waved back at her grandparents. As they walked further down the road, Carter finally said to Sadie,

"No matter what anyone says, you'll always be my little sister."

He hugged her. Under normal circumstances this would have been embarrassing but after what they were just told, it was fine. Sadie's phone vibrated; she pulled it out of her pocket. She read the text and laughed.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Still trying to be the over-protective big brother?" Sadie teased.

"Just tell me."

"Liz wants your number," Sadie laughed.

Carter moaned, "Why won't she leave me alone?"

Sadie just laughed as they climbed into the cab that Annabeth called. Grover looked tired; there were so many different emotions to read with just two teens and two pre-teens. Sadness, confusion, hurt even a hint of love in the atmosphere.

**The reason I made the fact that Sadie wasn't Carter's sister was because I didn't want Sadie's mom to have had an affair. I hope this sort of cleared it up for you guys. Review as usual!**


	10. A Peck

**Thanks to lazyfanfictioner, Someone you need not know, whatyouwishyouknewbutdont and 'Luv-Rain' for reviewing.**

**Quote of the Day: **_**I woke to a bucket of ice water in my face. **_**– Sadie, The Red Pyramid**

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson; if I did I wouldn't have killed off all those demi-gods in The Last Olympian.**

"So, where are you headed?" The taxi driver asked.

"Could you take us to the nearest Premier Inn please?" Sadie answered for all of them.

The others were too tired to speak. As the cab drove on most of them had fallen asleep. It was only Carter and Grover who were awake.

"Are you alright?" Grover asked.

Carter didn't answer. Grover knew why. He could sense that Carter was feeling upset, lonely and he got the sense that he was missing someone. Grover knew how that felt; he hadn't seen Juniper for ages. Since he had been recruiting new demi-gods and following his duties as Lord of the Wild; he'd never got to see her in camp.

"Sadie does care about, you know," Grover commented as he looked over at a sleeping Sadie.

"Yeah, I know that," Carter sighed, "It's just... It was quite a big shock."

They rode the rest of the way to the Premier Inn in silence. When they finally got there, Carter and Grover woke everyone up. Once they had unloaded their luggage and paid the driver, they made their way to check in the hotel. The cab had parked in the taxi rank which was half a road away from the Inn, so they had to walk. They were all a bit jetlagged, but the sooner they got to a bed the better.

All of a sudden, the ground rumbled; causing all of them to stumble. Black smoke surrounded them. Out of the mists of darkness, an army of armed skeletons were headed straight for them. Everyone looked at Nico, expecting an answer. But Nico looked as bemused as the rest of them. There was no time to figure out what had happened; the skeletons wore chainmail and were armed with swords.

"British knights," Annabeth observed, "Dead British knights."

"Fought in the Battle of Hastings," Carter added.

Everyone stared at him half amazed, half confused.

"What? You can tell by their armour," Carter defended himself.

They were beginning to surround them. Grover pulled out his reed-pipes and began to play. The music seemed to make the skeletons sway to it; slowing them slightly. It wasn't enough though. Nico and Annabeth drew their weapons and started lashing the dead monsters.

Dead monsters... Nico realised why they were here. They were after him again. They were sent by Anubis. Carter had managed to get his sword and was helping Annabeth to fend off the creatures. But it was no use, these skeletons weren't going to disappear, and Grover knew it. He had encountered these monsters before, a few years ago. Only Bianca could kill them. Could Nico get rid of them? It was their only hope; Grover couldn't stop playing his reed pipes though. Otherwise the skeletons would be able to fight at their normal speed.

Annabeth and Carter seemed to be doing a good job at defending themselves, but Sadie was another matter. One of the knights had stabbed her in the stomach. She doubled over; Nico saw this and ran over. The skeleton was ready to hit Sadie on the head. It was a good thing that Nico had deflected the blade with his Stygian Iron sword. He couldn't hold it for much longer and Sadie was in too much pain to be any help. Nico held out his empty hand and concentrated hard. He needed to save his friends. Out of his hand came a dome of black energy. It pushed all the skeletons back as they disintegrated into yellow dust. Nico blacked out for a second. When he woke up he saw Sadie and Carter gathered around him.

"That was amazing Nico!" Carter exclaimed.

"You saved me," Sadie said in admiration.

"I'm sure Anubis could've done the same," Nico scowled, "He was the one who caused all of this," he murmured under his breath as he limped towards Annabeth and Grover.

Carter was pouring nectar into Sadie's open wound.

"What's it with him and Anubis?" Carter asked; remembering his earlier conversation with Nico.

"I don't know," Sadie admitted, "But I'm gonna find out."

Carter helped Sadie up; her stomach still hurt. She was going to find out what was wrong with Nico; whether he liked it or not. Sadie couldn't understand why Nico was acting like this and it annoyed her. She was even more annoyed at him. They reached the rest of them in the lobby of the hotel. As Annabeth and Carter booked the rooms, Grover was congratulating Nico.

"Wow Nico," Grover exclaimed, "That was SO cool!"

Nico smiled, "I don't even know exactly what happened."

"You killed _all_ those skeletons at the same time!" Grover explained, "Even Percy and Thalia couldn't kill them. The only other person who killed them was –

Grover stopped. He realised that he was hitting a touchy subject.

"Bianca," Nico guessed, "She killed them didn't she?"

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to..." Grover stammered.

"It's alright," Nico sighed as he walked off.

Grover felt bad. He knew Nico was already feeling upset and he had just made it worse.

"The rooms are all sorted," Carter announced, "Come on let's take the bags up."

Somehow the bags seemed to survive the run in with the skeletons. Maybe it was due to the fact that a god had given the bags to them. They all grabbed their bags and headed to their rooms. Sadie tried to pick the bag up, but then dropped it in pain. She was still badly injured. This time Nico wasn't in the mood to help and walked ahead. It was Carter who helped her up; she smiled at him gratefully. She followed behind, feeling useless. They reached two rooms; one for the girls and the other for the boys. Once they had all settled in their rooms, they headed back down to the lounge.

Annabeth and Carter were on her laptop (yes she did bring it along with her) and Grover turned on some nature channel. Deciding that Grover's taste in television was terrible, Sadie went to talk to Nico. But he was nowhere to be seen. She looked in the bedrooms, the lounge, even the toilets. It was outside by the gutters where she found him sitting, holding something. As she got closer, she realised that it was his action figure of his dad.

"What's wrong Nico?" Sadie asked as calm as she could because she was really annoyed at him.

Nico just sighed and turned away.

"Urgh! You are the most irritating person I've met," Sadie started, "You are just so confusing. I mean, one minute you're fine and the next you're Mr Grouch!"

Nico looked up at her; it was hard to tell his expression as night had almost dawned. It was silent for a moment. But then, an angry glint shone in his eyes. Nico stood up and stuffed the toy in his pocket.

"Well, you're not as amazing as you think you are either," Nico yelled, "Sometimes you're just plain dumb! What were you thinking when you got into a fight with Clarisse? Do you know how worried I – Carter was? And looking for gods that you were told to avoid wasn't the brightest idea. Maybe you _are_ just a pretty face."

Nico quickly realised what he had said and blushed. He turned to walk away when Sadie asked,

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well – Urm. Yeah," Nico stammered; running his hands through his tousled hair, "And you're fun to be with, it's just..."

"What? What have I done?" Sadie questioned.

"I don't want to put everyone I care about in danger," Nico said as if he hadn't heard Sadie's question.

What was Nico talking about? Sadie thought. Nico started walking. What did he mean by putting everyone in danger? Then it clicked, Sadie remembered what Anubis had said, _I cannot be responsible for my actions_. Sadie caught up with Nico.

"It's Anubis isn't it?" Sadie swallowed; she couldn't believe that Anubis would do such a thing, "Anubis sent the Kraken and those skeletons, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Nico asked.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," Sadie smiled. But really she was fuming inside. How could Anubis do such a thing?

Nico laughed as they carried on walking towards the door to the lounge.

"My _ba _is gonna take a little trip to the Land of the Dead," Sadie thought aloud.

"Two questions," Nico said, "One. Why do you want to visit my dad? And two. What is a _ba_?"

"Wrong Land of the Dead and my _ba_... It's a complicated thing," Sadie replied. She wasn't even sure if she could make her _ba _go where she wished, but she would have to try.

"Oh!" Nico said in realisation. They had stopped at the door of the lobby.

"Let's start over. Forget about what I said about you," Sadie decided, "Hi, I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane."

She held out her hand.

"I'm Nico," he shook her hand.

"Nico what?" Sadie asked.

Nico sealed an imaginary zipper over his lips.

"Still not telling me?"

Nico shook his head with a goofy grin on his face. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm off to bed," Nico yawned. Before he walked away, Sadie pecked him on the cheek. Nico froze with shock.

"Thank you," Sadie smiled.

"For what?" Nico managed to say.

"For saving me from the skeletons," Sadie answered.

"It was nothing," Nico exclaimed.

Sadie waved at him and headed towards her room. Nico was pinching himself, thinking that he was dreaming. After bruising his arm a little, he too made his way to bed.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	11. A Game Show

**Thanks to darkmist11, whatyouwishyouknewbutdont, Someone you need not know and lazyfanfictioner for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day:**_**(At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)**_** – Percy, The Titan's Curse.**

**I do not own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson.**

_Sadie found herself in the Hall of Judgement. She _could _make her _ba _go places she wanted, oh the things she could do... But she put those thoughts aside and concentrated on the real problem. The hall hadn't changed from the last time she was there. In the corner sat Ammit the Devourer, snoring in his sleep. But the second Sadie moved; Ammit woke up. He growled at her but that was the least of Sadie's problems._

"_OI! DEATH BOY! COME OUT I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!" Sadie yelled; she was letting out her anger, "SHOW YOURSELF OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY SENDING MONSTERS TO KILL NICO!"_

_Anubis casually walked in. His wild hair fell in his eyes. Now that Sadie could see him, she didn't feel as angry. Was it the fact that he was a god or was it because of his death-defying looks?_

"_Is that how you say hello where you come from?" Anubis laughed. It was a joyful yet sinister sound, which made Sadie's knees wobble. But she had to stay focused._

"_Cut the cheek," Sadie demanded, "Why are you trying to kill my friend?"_

"_If you are referring to that son of Hades, he's telling you lies," Anubis exclaimed._

_This made Sadie think twice. Nico could've been lying. But that's not like him, but then again it wasn't like Anubis to try and kill someone. Or was it? Sadie didn't know Anubis that well. All these questions ran through her head. _

"_No, you're the one that's lying Anubis!" Sadie shouted, "How else would you have known he's a son of Hades."_

"_I'm a god remember?"_

"_Oh." Sadie said, but still was unsure that Anubis was being truthful, "Where's the feather of truth?"_

"_On the scales. Why?" Anubis replied._

"_It's time for a lie detector test."_

_Sadie ran up to the scales and reached for the feather. As soon as she touched it, it disappeared._

"_Where's it gone?" She yelled._

_Anubis opened his hand and the feather appeared on his palm._

"_It's here," Anubis chuckled; thinking he had done well in avoiding the feather's 'Truth Test'. _

"_Perfect," Sadie exclaimed, "Now I want to ask you a few questions."_

_Anubis just realised what he had done, he had made matters worse for him._

"_Question One: Why did you send the Kraken and the skeletons?" Sadie questioned as if it was a test._

"_What is this, a game show?" Anubis moaned._

"_Yes. It's called 'Sadie Wants the Truth'. Now answer my question!"_

"_I sent them to kill that son of Hades because I hate his dad. And I can't kill Hades because he's immortal," Anubis answered truthfully. That was one reason he wanted to kill him, but the other reason was too embarrassing for him to say aloud._

"_Oh," Sadie said in a small voice. It wasn't like there was any potential, she thought, he was a god after all._

"_Next question. Why did you send Greek monsters?"_

"_A few reasons for this," Anubis replied; still holding the feather, "One: I didn't want you finding out that I was sending them. Two: It's easier to summon Greek monsters. And three... I can't remember."_

_Anubis didn't blow up, so Sadie knew he was telling the truth about forgetting the third reason._

"_Last Question: Were you trying to kill me in the process? Because I almost died thanks to your skeletons."_

"_Of course not," Anubis exclaimed, "One thing about monsters is that once they start killing, they kill everything in their path."_

"_That's the end of the show," She sighed; she felt a little under the weather._

_Anubis didn't like her, and if he did, he was too embarrassed to admit it. And the fact that he wanted Nico dead so much that he was willing to put her in danger wasn't a comforting thought._

"_I'm off," She said and started pinching herself to wake up._

_Anubis laughed at the sight, but soon realised that she was going to leave, still angry at him._

"_Don't go like this," He pleaded._

_Sadie huffed and carried on pinching herself. Why wasn't she waking up?_

"_Stay with me," Anubis suddenly said, "I get so lonely down here."_

"_Anubis. Even if I wanted to stay here, which I'm not saying I do." Sadie stopped pinching herself, "How can I? I can't stay asleep forever."_

"_I'll make you a house here, so you can stay. A palace even," Anubis persuaded, "Just please don't go. I feel terrible for what I've done. Please forgive me."_

_Sadie was shocked. Anubis was asking for her to live in the Land of the Dead with him. It was tempting to stay, she could see her parents whenever she wanted and she would be with Anubis. But she couldn't just leave all her friends outside the Duat. She was still on a quest. But worst of all, she'd have to leave Nico, the boy who'd brought her into a whole new world. She would miss his laugh, his sense of humour. Anubis had tried to kill Nico, he felt bad about it now, but what would happen if Carter ticked Anubis off? Would he try to kill him too? Sure Anubis was a god and he made Sadie breathless at the very sight of him, but was that all there was to him. Was there anything more to him? _

"_I forgive you," She finally said, "But I'm only twelve – _

"_Almost thirteen," Anubis added._

"_I can't stay with you," She explained, "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered at your offer. But I can't leave Carter or the others."_

"_Or that son of Hades," Anubis scowled._

"_I just hope that we can stay friends," Sadie exclaimed._

_The cheek of it, Anubis thought. She had rejected his offer and still hoped that they could 'stay friends'. He was fuming. She had chosen that measly son of Hades over him. He was in the right mind to bury Sadie alive and that son of Hades with her. But Sadie still meant a lot to him and he didn't want to lose her completely._

"_Friends," Anubis smiled. _

_He hugged her. It was a nice, friendly hug, to seal their friendship._

"_Now," Anubis started, "You need some help."_

"_What!" Sadie shouted, "I am not mentally disturbed, thank you very much!"_

"_I mean on your quest," He explained, "Do you have any idea where to find the book?"_

_Now that she thought about it, they had no clue where to find it. All they knew that it was somewhere in England. _

"_No," She admitted._

"_You'll find it in the Birmingham town centre," Anubis said._

"_That's in Birmingham right?" Sadie remembered._

"_Yes. Obviously. The book is in a bookstore. I can't remember which one," Anubis told Sadie._

"_Thanks," Sadie smiled, "But how do I know that you're not lying?"_

_Anubis opened his hand and the feather was still there. Sadie laughed and then nodded._

"_I'm gonna go now," Sadie said, "Thanks again."_

"_Bye Sadie Kane. I hope our next meeting will be more pleasant."_

_With one pinch she woke up._

She was back in her bed. She turned to her side and noticed that Annabeth's bed was made. Everyone must be awake. Sadie jumped out of bed and freshened up. There were new clothes in her bag, her leather jacket and her favourite ripped jeans; she got changed into them. She even found some purple hair dye to streak her hair. As she walked down to the lounge, she bumped into Nico.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Get enough sleep?" Nico asked.

"Yeah and I've sorted Anubis out too," Sadie explained.

"Cool," Nico smiled, "Purple?"

He took Sadie's purple streak of hair and placed it behind her ear. Sadie's face reddened and she hoped Nico didn't notice.

"Yeah," She replied, "The red one had faded."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"I think they're in the lounge," Sadie guessed.

They both walked down to the lounge where they saw the others watching the television. Nico sat on the sofa beside Grover, whereas Sadie stood in front of the TV; her hands on her hips. This made the others groan and complain.

"Today," Sadie announced; ignoring the tin cans Grover was throwing at her, "We set off to Birmingham."

"But that's all the way in America!" Nico yelled.

"The one in England, you idiot!" Sadie chuckled, "We'll travel by train."

"And why are we going?" Carter asked.

"To get the Book of Names," Sadie replied; lowering her voice. She didn't want any mortals giving her suspicious looks.

"How do you know where it is?" Annabeth questioned; her hopes high. They were one step closer into finding Percy.

"Let's just say I had a dream," Sadie answered.

She stared into the distance, remembering her _ba _vision. She was rudely interrupted when a tin can hit her on the head.

"Get out of the way!" Grover moaned.

Sadie just rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Nico. They were on the right track to save Percy, all thanks to Anubis.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was hard to write Anubis' reaction, I hope I did alright. Please review!**


	12. Waterstones

**Thanks to Someone you need not know, whatyouwishyouknewbutdont, lazyfanfictioner, HannahBerry96 and 'Luv-Rain' for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**My sister, as I may have mentioned, is a little strange. **_**– Carter, The Red Pyramid.**

**I don't own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson (unfortunately).**

Once they had reached the train station, Annabeth bought the tickets. It was only then had she realised that they must've spent over a hundred pounds all together. When she looked in the bag, there were still loads of money in there. Poseidon must really want Percy to be safe again. They boarded the train with much difficulty in getting a table to sit around. London stations could get really busy. With a bit of luck, they managed to get a table thanks to Grover's 'leg condition'.

The train set off to Birmingham; it would take at least a couple of hours to get there. Figuring that there was nothing else to do, Annabeth pulled out her beloved laptop. There was a note attached to it; she swore it wasn't there before. It read:

_Annabeth,_

_I guessed that you would be looking at designs for Olympus on your laptop, so you'd be the only one to get something from your bag. Each of your friends have a little gift in their bags, could you tell them for me? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten a present for my daughter, it's already in the laptop. I hope it'll cheer you up (or embarrass you)._

_Love, Athena_

Annabeth was surprised; she hadn't been expecting a letter from her mother. Of course she'd stay in contact with her, but that was usually by iris-message. Annabeth informed the others of their gifts and turned on her laptop to see what hers was. She opened the new file on her desktop. The second it opened, she knew what it was. It was the Hephaestus TV Live show of Annabeth, Percy and Grover's time in the Waterpark. Blushing furiously, she quickly closed the file before anyone could see it.

Nico held a little book in his hand; looking unimpressed. The cover read _A Child of Hades Guide: How to Make Crystals_. It was a gift from his dad; possibly a little joke. Nico shoved the book in his bag and then looked over to the book Carter was holding. Carter seemed to be overjoyed to have been given _The Laws of Physics_, but he didn't know who gave it to him. It was the same book he used to be read at bedtime when he was younger. Grover was given some Reed Pipes Polisher from Dionysus; he seemed satisfied.

Sadie was given an iPod with a note attached to it; saying:

_Sadie,_

_I set this iPod_

_With the coolest songs ever_

_Play the shuffle game._

_Dad_

_(Did you like the haiku? I thought it was awesome! Like me. Have some fun with the iPod, there are speakers as well.)_

She'd never had any contact with Apollo. From what the letter said, she confirmed two things about him: slightly big-headed and bad at writing poetry. She studied the iPod Classic and then connected it to the speakers.

"Hey guys," she exclaimed, "Why don't we play the iPod shuffle game!"

"Cool," Grover nodded, "But I get to choose the first scenario!"

"What's the iPod shuffle game?" Nico asked.

"It's when you come up with a scenario and play the next song on shuffle to see if it goes with the scenarios," Annabeth explained.

"Oh cool," Nico said.

"Let's play then," Carter stated.

Sadie took control of the iPod; as it was given to her.

"Ok," Grover smirked, "Annabeth and Percy's relationship."

Annabeth blushed and Sadie pressed the play button. _Love Story by Taylor Swift _started playing and everyone laughed except Annabeth. She missed Percy greatly. This song went perfectly, but it just made Annabeth feel the grief she had just managed to get over.

"Don't you think its funny how in the song Juliet asks Romeo to save her, but Annabeth has to save Percy," Nico chuckled.

Everyone looked at him; shocked at the fact he'd actually listened to that song. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Next one is," Nico stated, "Sadie and Clarisse's relationship."

Sadie scowled at him but pressed the next song button. The song that played was _Know Your Enemy by Green Day._

"Hah," Annabeth laughed, "It goes!"

They all (except Grover) thought back to the fight Sadie and Clarisse had; Sadie had beat Clarisse, no doubt about it.

"My turn," Carter said, "Sadie's personality."

The next song button was pressed and _She's a Rebel by Green Day _played. Sadie smiled, this song went perfectly with her personality.

"A lot of Green Day, is this Thalia's iPod?" Grover asked.

Annabeth laughed, "I doubt Thalia would have _Love Story_ on it."

Carter and Sadie didn't bother asking who Thalia was, they guessed it would turn into a long story and they wanted to continue playing the game.

"Here's one," Annabeth suggested, "Poseidon's personality."

Sadie pressed play and _Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid_ started playing.

"Is this iPod rigged?" Grover asked suspiciously.

"Most likely," Sadie replied; considering that the last few songs went well with the situations.

"Of course it is!" Nico exclaimed.

"I've got another one," Grover smiled, "Sadie and Nico's relationship."

Both Sadie and Nico's face felt warm. Sadie reluctantly pressed the button. _Never Forget You by The Noisettes _was played. It didn't go that well and they all seemed to think so.

"Meh," Grover sighed, "Could've been more embarrassing."

"Maybe it isn't rigged," Carter added.

Nico and Sadie were relieved that it wasn't too embarrassing. Sadie was about to play a song for Carter and Zia's relationship when one of the cabin crew told them to turn the speakers off, due to complaints. The rest of the train journey was in more or less silence. When they reached Birmingham New Street station, they left the train. They exited the station and realised they had no idea where they were. They all went asking for directions. They asked for the Bull Ring Shopping Centre as it was the only place Sadie could remember that was in Birmingham. Sadie and Nico lugged themselves behind them.

"So Sadie," Nico started, "Ever been to Birmingham before?"

"Once when I was about ten," Sadie replied, "I can't remember it clearly though."

Annabeth approached the two of them; with a grinning Grover and Carter following behind.

"We found the Bull Ring," Annabeth sighed; her head down in shame.

"It was across the road," Carter laughed.

"Oh, shut up!"

They entered the Bullring Shopping Centre and were surrounded by busy shoppers. Scanning all the shops, they realised finding a bookstore in this busy town centre would not be as they had first imagined. First, they went up the escalators, as the ground floor showed no sign of any bookstore. In fact, from what they'd seen, it didn't look like this town centre had a bookshop.

"I wonder why they call it the Bull Ring," Nico thought aloud.

Grover shrugged his shoulders as they all exited out onto the high street. There stood a big, bronze bull with a ring in its nose.

"There's your answer," Annabeth shuddered; even though the bull was a statue, it still brought back bad memories of the Colchis bulls.

Tourists were taking pictures of themselves with the bull. Grover thought it would be a good idea to take one too, so he bought a disposable camera from the nearby newsagents. They all posed with the bull, laughing at how stupid this was. After a couple of snapshots, they left the bull and carried on walking.

"There!" Sadie exclaimed, "A bookstore!"

For onlookers it seemed odd for a twelve year old to be that excited over a bookstore. The store was huge, a big sign that to the demi-gods read **AWTRETOENS**.

"Waterstones," Grover translated.

They entered the store, fingering their weapons. If the book was here, there must be something guarding it. Annabeth and Carter were amazed at the design of the stairs and how big the store was.

"Must've been an old British bank or something," Annabeth noted to herself.

"Ok," Carter announced, "Here's the plan. Annabeth and I will search upstairs, Nico and Sadie will search the children's section and Grover looks on this floor."

They all agreed.

"And if you find anything suspicious," Carter added, "The signal is: Can I get this book, mommy?"

They all sniggered at how ridiculous Carter sounded.

"Great Carter," Annabeth smiled, "That sounds like a plan worthy of –

She paused. Shimmering above Carter's head was a symbol. A grey owl.

"Athena," Annabeth finished.

Carter was confused; what did the owl mean?

"Oh Carter!" Annabeth ran and hugged him, "I knew it! You're my brother!"

Carter finally got what it meant; he was the son of Athena, a demi-god.

"I'm a demi-god?" He asked.

"You're obviously not that bright for a son of Athena," Nico smirked.

Carter smiled; he wasn't so alone anymore. Annabeth was his half sister; he had a bunch of other siblings back at camp. He was part of a family again. And Sadie was happy for him, she always knew how lonely he felt.

"On with the plan," Carter demanded.

They went their separate ways. Nico and Sadie started searching downstairs. Now, where would the book of names be kept? Sadie slid her finger across the shelved books, they were organised by the authors name. There were so many authors: Enid Blyton, JK. Rowling, Rick Riordan, Phillip Pullman. Something caught her eye in the Rick Riordan section, a book named **Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse**. She was probably just imagining it; Percy couldn't have his own book. It must've been about the ice hockey player.

"Sadie, come here," Nico called from the Egyptian mythology section.

He held a thick, dusty book, with a leather cover. But then the book flickered into a wad of scrap paper; the Mist was hiding the book from ordinary mortals from buying it.

"Can I get this book, mommy?" Sadie yelled.

Nico laughed, "You actually said it?"

Sadie nodded. After a moment or so, Carter, Annabeth and Grover came running down. They examined the book, Carter interested in the hieroglyphics on the cover.

"This is it!" Carter cried, "This is the book! The cover says so!"

Annabeth looked worried; getting the book was too easy. It could be a trap; she'd experienced a lot of traps in her time.

"We best get going," Annabeth explained, "Quick!"

Nico stuffed the book in his bag and they all headed towards the exit of the shop. They didn't run as they would probably look suspicious. There were screams outside. Something was out there. They all got hold of their weapons, and cautiously walked out. The cause of this terror and destruction was the not so statue of the bull. It was running around frightening shoppers and causing absolute mayhem. And now it was charging straight for them.

**The iPod game was a bit random, I know. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Please review!**


	13. A Date

**Thanks to lazyfanfictioner, artemisoftheazuremoon, Someone you need not know and 4everBookLover for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**With great power... Comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. **_**– Nico**

**As I have said many a time, I DON'T OWN THE RED PYRAMID OR PERCY JACKSON! **

Its eyes, filled with anger, locked onto Nico's bag.

"An automaton," Annabeth explained, "Probably programmed to guard the book."

"Not a good thing, I'm guessing," Sadie noted.

Nico knew that his sword couldn't affect the raging chunk of metal, but what could? They had to get out of there, fast. Nico thought long and hard as it came closer; it's huge shadow darkening the scene. That was it. Shadow travelling. But he couldn't take all of them... Carter took his sword out as the beast pounced towards Nico; who seemed to be off guard. Carter stabbed the bull to save Nico, but it hardly affected it. Annabeth pulled her cap on and distracted the bull from fighting Carter.

"Nico!" Carter yelled, "What are you doing? Don't just stand there!"

"Mrs O' Leary!" Nico suddenly said, as if he had had a eureka moment.

"What?" Carter said as he ran to help Annabeth.

Grover couldn't find his reed pipes, so he started throwing tin cans at the bull. Sadie pulled out her wand when a great THUMP came from behind her. THUMP! THUMP! She screamed as a black dog, the size of a tank, almost squashed her.

"How many monsters?" She shrieked.

Carter charged at the hellhound, sword at the ready. Nico deflected his blade and started comforting a startled Mrs O' Leary.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico yelled at Carter, "This is your escape vehicle!"

"Sorry," Carter apologised, "I thought she was going to kill us."

The bull was now running around in circles, searching for an invisible Annabeth. She had stabbed it numerous times, knowing it wouldn't work. But she had to keep it distracted at least.

"All of you!" Nico yelled, "Get on Mrs O' Leary's back!"

They didn't object; anything to get away from a mad bull. It was still looking for Annabeth, who was now visible. Nico whispered something into Mrs O' Leary's ear and she nodded. He handed Sadie his bag.

"Take the book," Nico explained, "I'll meet you there."

"No way!" Sadie exclaimed; handing Grover the bag, "I'm staying with you."

She jumped off the Mrs O' Leary just before the dog ran into a swirl of black mist.

The bull had given up in finding Annabeth and locked its eyes on Nico and Sadie.

"We have to go now!" Nico exclaimed, "Take my hand!"

"No!" Sadie shouted, "We can't leave it running around like this!"

She ran towards the bull. Naturally, Nico followed.

"Since when did you become so noble?" He yelled after her.

"About ten seconds ago!"

She grabbed his arm.

"Do your dome thingy!" She demanded.

"What dome thing?"

"The thing you did with the skeletons!"

"That only works on creatures of the Underworld, not lunatic bulls!"

"That leaves me one choice," Sadie muttered, "Hold out your arms."

Nico did as he was told.

"Why?" He asked.

Sadie didn't answer. Instead, she pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the bull; that was moments away from turning them into a pile demi-god mush. Nico watched with one eye; still holding out his arms.

"_Ha-di!_" She yelled.

Millions of broken metal scattered across the high street. The bull had exploded. Onlookers looked terrified, but didn't seem to see that the bronze bull had actually even moved. Wonders of the mist. Sadie turned around to face Nico.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed, "But why did you need my arms out?"

Sadie didn't hear Nico.

"See," She said in a dazed voice, "That wasn't so –

She collapsed into Nico's arms.

"Oh," Nico realised, "Here we go again."

With great difficulty, he managed to get the sleeping Sadie upon his back. He willed for the shadows to surround him as he shadow travelled to Heathrow airport. It was a horrid experience, but Nico was used to it. He formed from the shadows; falling face first. Unfortunately, it was after Nico had fallen when the other three had noticed them. Nico tried to get up, then realised that Sadie was still on his back. Carter pulled Sadie off and placed her on a chair.

"What did you do to her?" Carter questioned.

"She did that exploding spell again," Nico yawned.

Carter nodded. They all sat down on the bench. Annabeth had already sorted out the tickets. Poseidon had already paid for them, so Nico hoped that Zeus was still keeping his word about not blasting him out of the sky. Mrs O' Leary was sleeping next to the bench, when an old woman walk past and said,

"What a cute poodle! Is she yours?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded at the woman. When the woman left she mouthed to Grover, _Poodle?_ Grover shrugged his shoulders and laughed. The mist was impressive. Speaking of the mist, the news reporter on the television was talking about the rouge bull that had escaped from a slaughter house in Birmingham. Nothing to do with exploding bull statues.

Before they knew it they had boarded the plane. Surprisingly, they were allowed to bring pets on the plane. Mrs O' Leary was put in a dog cage, how she fitted in it, Zeus knows. They managed to wake Sadie up to board the plane, but when they were seated, she fell back to sleep. Carter and Annabeth were sitting on the window row, discussing her designs for Olympus. Nico sat in the middle of sleepy Sadie and Grover.

"Nico, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright," Nico replied, "Honest."

He _was_ being honest this time; maybe because it was the second time on a plane.

"How's your Sleeping Beauty fairing?" Grover snickered.

Nico blushed, "Shut up, man."

"Come you know you like her," Grover teased.

Nico just smiled and Grover got the message. He whispered something in Nico's ear and Nico nodded nervously. After a while, Sadie woke up from her slumber, still tired though. Nico gave some ambrosia to make her feel better. She nibbled on it.

"You feeling better?" Nico asked, taking the ambrosia from her and placing back in his pocket.

"Just a bit tired," Sadie admitted.

"So," Nico started; he ran his hands through his wild hair, like he always did when he got nervous, "You know when we get back to camp and we save Percy..."

"Yeah," Sadie yawned.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

Sadie's cheeks felt hot. "Sure," she smiled, "It's a date."

They didn't talk after that. But they both felt over the moon and Grover knew it. He was happy for them. Gosh, he was such an Aphrodite camper sometimes.

"Well?" Grover whispered in Nico's ear.

"She said yes," Nico whispered back.

"Well done mate."

Annabeth went to the plane toilets. She opened the tap and pulled out a glass prism, where she got it from, _she _didn't know. It was in her bag.

"Oh Iris, please accept my offering," she exclaimed as she threw the drachma into the mist, "Show me Chiron, Camp Half Blood."

After a few seconds an image of Chiron tending an unconscious Percy came into view. Annabeth choked back her tears at the sight. Her poor, dear Percy had still been out of it for all these days.

"Chiron," she tried to get his attention.

"Annabeth!" Chiron exclaimed, "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied, "Can Argus pick us up from the airport? We're almost home."

"Of course," Chiron smiled, "I'll inform him right away."

Chiron left the scene of the Iris message, leaving a peaceful looking Percy. Annabeth stared at him, trying not to cry. But it was so hard for her to do both and she broke the connection. She left the toilets and sat herself back down next to Carter.

"You alright?" Carter asked, noticing a tear down Annabeth's cheek.

"Yeah," she said wiping her tear, "I've sorted the transport."

"You are the most organised person I know," Carter smiled; trying to cheer her up.

Annabeth gave him a weak smile. All this time she had been strong, but the thought of coming face to face with her boyfriend's limp body didn't exactly comfort her. Once they had landed, they found their luggage and looked for Argus. They found him outside in a taxi; at first it was hard to see all of his eyes. But as they got closer they were certain that it was their many eyed security guard.

They packed their luggage in the boot of the cab and seated themselves. It felt nice to think that their quest to save Percy was almost done, but at the same time, they still had a lot to do. They didn't exactly know how to release Percy's soul; they'd just have to figure it out. This time, everyone was asleep on the car journey, except Argus of course. When they reached Half-Blood Hill, Argus woke everyone up. They more or less fell out of the car; that's how tired they were. They stood before the hill, it felt like such a long time since they had been there.

And it felt good to be back.

**So what did you guys think? If any of you have read the Sword of Hades, you'd get the poodle thing. Anyway, please review!**


	14. A Secret Name

**Thanks to lazyfanfictioner and Someone you need not know for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**[Fine, Sadie. Call me the Carter-headed chicken]**_** – Carter, The Red Pyramid.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Red Pyramid (Anyone notice that I swapped the book names around? ;P) **

Night was almost dawning, and Camp Half Blood looked as peaceful as ever. The five of them walked towards the Big House to meet Chiron. None of the other campers seemed to bother with their arrival. Maybe it was the fact that the outside world wasn't as dangerous for demi-gods anymore. Once they had reached the porch of the house, Mr. D and Chiron stopped playing their card game.

"Welcome back," Chiron said in a low voice; he didn't want to wake up any of the sleeping campers.

"We've got the book," Annabeth whispered as she stuck her hand in Nico's bag, feeling around for the book.

She pulled it out, along with some skull patterned boxers. Nico's eyes widened as he noticed that they were his. Everyone laughed as Nico blushed. Everyone had seen his underwear, including Sadie.

"Nice boxers," Grover chuckled as he put the back in his bag.

"I'm urm..." Nico stammered, looking at the floor, "I'm gonna go see how Percy is."

And with that he walked off the porch to the infirmary.

"I best go call him back," Grover exclaimed.

He followed Nico's steps. Just as he was about to call him, he hands were pulled back.

"Grover!" Said a familiar voice.

He turned around to see his girlfriend. Naturally, the first thing he did was hug her.

"Grover I missed you so much," Juniper cried; still hugging him.

"Hey, well your G-man is back now," Grover told her.

She pulled away from him.

"Well, you could've visited the last time you came to camp!" Juniper yelled, anger filling her elvish face.

At this point Nico turned around to see what the commotion was. He smirked when he saw Grover getting told by his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Grover," Nico joined in, "How could you not visit her?"

Grover scowled at him.

"But Percy was in need, I had to help him!" Grover explained.

Juniper's expression softened, "I was only a couple of trees away."

She walked off.

"I need to go after her," Grover told Nico, "Go back to the Big House."

Grover followed his upset girlfriend into the forest. Nico forced himself to go back to the house. Surely, they'd had forgotten about his pants by now. When he reached the house, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie were flicking through the book.

"M. N. O. P!" Annabeth exclaimed as she flicked through the pages.

She slid her finger down the page muttering names out loud. It may have not looked like it, but Mr.D was listening hard to these names. Pierre, Pedro, Peter, these names he had already called Percy.

"Percy Jackson!" Sadie exclaimed, "I found it!"

They looked at where Sadie had her finger.

"And his secret name is?" Chiron asked.

"Of the Sea," Carter read aloud, "Clever."

"Come on let's go see Percy," Nico said from the doorframe.

They all agreed and made their way to the infirmary. Sadie and Carter how no clue of how to release Percy's soul. They would just have to think of something on the spot. Annabeth was dreading, but yet at the same time looking forward to see Percy. She wanted to see him, but not as an unconscious body. Once they had entered the infirmary, Annabeth ran to the side of her boyfriend. Tears spilled from her eyes, she didn't even try keeping them in. She turned to Carter and Sadie.

"Release his soul then," she said.

"Urm... I don't really know how to but I'll try," Sadie admitted.

She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath.

"Of the Sea," Sadie started, with a loud, strong voice, "I release you from the Duat."

Moments passed and Percy lay lifeless on the bed.

"Why isn't it working?" Annabeth cried.

"I don't know how to do it," Sadie replied; she was really frustrated. They all had gone on the quest to save Percy, and the one time Sadie had to do something important. She couldn't even do it right.

"Don't worry," Chiron comforted, placing a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Sleep on it, maybe you'll think of something."

Everyone except Annabeth left the infirmary. Annabeth went to sleep, sitting at Percy's bedside. It was late, so the rest of them went to their cabins to get some long earned rest.

_Darkness filled the beach and it looked more beautiful than ever. Sadie stood there, wondering why she had whiskers. It was a _ba _vision, but last time she couldn't remember having whiskers. Maybe it was because she was too angry at Anubis at the time to notice. _

"_You've got a tail," Someone from behind her said, "A mouse tail."_

_She turned to see Carter, well Carter with wings._

"_How come you're here?" Sadie asked, "This is my _ba _vision."_

"_It's mine isn't it?" Carter questioned._

"_And how come you're still a bird and I'm a mouse?"_

"_I think I'm an owl," Carter smiled, proudly._

"_A mouse is one of Apollo's sacred animals," Another voice spoke._

_They both turned to see whose voice it was. The blonde girl had wings like Carter. Her grey eyes reflected the moonlight. There was no doubt that it was Annabeth. _

"_How are you here?" Carter asked; quite confused._

"_This is my dream, what are you talking about?" Annabeth exclaimed._

"_How are we all having the same dream?" Sadie questioned._

"_Remember what Chiron said. _Sleep on it._ This probably how we can save Percy," Carter explained._

"_BOO!" A new voice yelled._

_The rest of them screamed, when they saw the talking skeleton. _

"_How did it get here?" Sadie yelled._

"_Calm down," the skeleton spoke, "It's me. Nico."_

_They all stared at him. Sadie picked the tip of one of Nico's bony fingers, examining it._

"_Ok stop doing that, it's freaking me out!" Nico exclaimed._

_They were amazed at how a skeleton could talk without lips. All of them stood there on the beach, admiring the beauty of it. _

"_Ok," Carter broke the silence, "Let's find Percy."_

_They all nodded and searched the beach. In the distance by the coast was a crouching figure. It looked as if it were holding a heavy weight. They ran closer, but slowed their pace at a reasonable distance. They weren't too sure whether it was a monster or not. As they got even closer, they saw unruly black hair waving in the wind. Green eyes turned to them as if analysing whether they were friend or foe. Annabeth step closer than the others._

"_We've come to help you," she said in a calm voice; swallowing her tears. All this time, Percy had been suffering._

"_Annabeth?" He strained to say._

_She ran over to him and the others followed close behind._

"_Oh Percy," Annabeth touched his cheek, "Are you alright?" _

"_I'm holding something really heavy on my back and I can't get it off," he explained._

_They looked at his back, but there was nothing there._

"_He's holding up his weight in the real world," Carter thought aloud, "We're in the Duat. And I'm guessing Percy is holding the weight of his own life, well body anyway."_

"_I'm _that _heavy?" Percy strained a laugh._

"_Release his soul now," Carter told Sadie._

"_What was his name again?" Sadie asked; trying to remember, "Seaweed Brain?"_

_Percy scowled._

_Annabeth chuckled, "No, it's Of the Sea."_

_Sadie took her wand and raised it high._

"_Of the Sea," Sadie spoke in the same tone as before, "I release you from your trap."_

_A burst of yellow light came from her wand and swirled around Percy. Moments later, Percy managed to stand up. The weight was no longer on his back. The earth shook._

"_What the Hades was that?" Percy questioned; awestruck at what Sadie's spell, "And whose the skeleton?" He laughed._

"_Shut up!" Nico yelled, "Have you seen yourself? You've got gills on your neck."_

"_Huh?" Percy touched his neck and sure enough, he had gills._

_Percy was so confused but Annabeth told him to ask questions later, once he had gotten rest. _

"_We've got to wake up now, before we get stuck here forever," Sadie explained._

"_And how do we do that?" Nico asked._

_Sadie didn't answer his question. Instead, she pinched his bone for an arm; his skeleton disappeared. Percy and Annabeth didn't bother asking any questions and pinched each other. Sadie pinched Carter and she swore she heard Carter scream like a girl as he disappeared. Finally, she took one last look at the serene waters and then pinched herself to wake up._

**What did you all think? Please review, it makes my day.**


	15. An Announcement

**Thanks to Someone you need not know and HannahBerry96 for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**Tyson thought Annabeth was just about the coolest thing since peanut butter, and he SERIOUSLY loved peanut butter.**_** – Percy, The Titan's Curse.**

**I do not own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson.**

He lay there, in the infirmary, scanning the room. He saw his girlfriend Annabeth, sitting by his bedside.

"Here we are again," Percy laughed.

"You idiot," she smiled at him.

That was how he knew that she was overjoyed to see him conscious.

"What happened?" he asked, holding onto Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth explained the whole story to him, from the quest to the fact that Carter and Sadie are Egyptian magicians. He listened hard, trying to make sense of the story. Well, as much sense Percy could make sense to any story.

"I thought I was dreaming," Percy explained, "Because I already had the same dream before."

"You had that dream before!" Annabeth yelled, "And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important," Percy admitted.

Annabeth was about to say something when Nico, Sadie and Carter walked in.

"I am so sorry," Carter apologised, "I didn't mean to, you know, trap you."

Sadie and Nico looked at each other; they knew the real reason why the Kraken was there.

"It's alright, man," Percy smiled, "Did you all miss me?"

"Oh, somebody's big-headed," Nico teased; he was ecstatic to see Percy awake.

"Let me get up then," Percy said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Annabeth and Carter were ready to catch him. He stood up and fell forward; Annabeth caught him just in time. Leaning on Annabeth and Carter, Percy made his way outside. Sadie and Nico followed behind.

Nico thought about what the prophecy had said _five shall travel into the 17__th__ nome_: Check. Five of them had gone to England. _Which one of the five used to call home_: Check. Sadie was British. _The trapped one's name contained in a book_: Percy's secret name was in a book. _The name which all will need to look_: They found the Book of Names, so that line was fulfilled. _In order to save the one they missed_: They have saved Percy so _an evil is unknowingly dismissed_: Anubis was the evil, wasn't he? But how was he _dismissed_? That kept tugging at the back of Nico's mind.

"Did you have that dream?" Sadie and Nico both asked each other at the same time.

"Yeah," Sadie answered; holding Nico's finger up to her face by the tip to examine.

Nico pulled his finger away, "I'm not a skeleton anymore."

They followed the others towards the Big House, where they saw Grover and Chiron waiting on the porch. When they saw Percy, huge smiles spread on their faces.

"Percy!" Grover exclaimed as he hugged him.

"Percy, my boy!" Chiron chuckled

"Somebody overslept," Grover teased.

"Yeah for a couple of days," Percy laughed as he found a chair to sit down in.

Chiron turned to the magicians.

"How did you save him?" He asked Sadie and Carter.

"Sadie did it," Carter explained, "In our dream."

"It's difficult to explain," Sadie added.

Chiron nodded and didn't ask any questions, if it was difficult to explain, it would probably confuse him more.

"Well," Chiron started, "The gods contacted me and wish to see all of you. Whether it's a good reason they wish to see you, I don't know."

They all got ready and Chiron waved good-bye to the six of them. Argus drove them to the Empire State Building where he too said good-bye. They couldn't help feeling whether that their final good-bye. Percy and Annabeth walked to the receptions desk to let them in.

"Why are we here?" Carter asked Nico and Grover, "The gods don't live here, do they?"

Nico nodded, "The 600th floor."

"There is no 600th floor," Sadie pointed out.

"Believe me, there is," Grover said.

Annabeth gestured them to the elevator, where Percy was already inside. It was surprisingly spacious for an elevator, but the music was terrible.

"What kind of music is this?" Sadie complained.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Percy agreed.

Moments later, the elevator stopped and they stepped out onto Olympus. It was half built due to the battle with Kronos, but what was built was amazing. Statues made out of pure silver and gold stood upon shiny marble flooring.

"You designed this?" Carter asked Annabeth in admiration.

Annabeth nodded; quite proud of herself, "But the gods got to design their own throne."

"Come on," Grover exclaimed, "The gods don't like to wait."

As they walked through Olympus, they saw the Throne Room in the distance. The thrones were no longer in a U shape; it was more of a rectangle now that the minor gods had a throne. There sat six gods, the presence of them were overwhelming. After all, they were in their god sized form.

"Demi-gods," The god in the biggest, most grandest of the thrones announced; he looked at Grover, "And satyr. We have called you for a very important reason, but for now, you may speak to your parents."

Sadie looked around for who her dad could be; it wasn't the god who had just spoken, that was probably Zeus. Finally, she saw a man, about 18, with headphones in his ears. As she approached him, he pulled out his headphones and stared at Sadie as if trying to recognise her.

"Sadie my daughter,

I finally get to see

How are you my dear?" Apollo spoke.

Sadie smiled; this was definitely the same person who sent her the iPod.

"As I speak to you,

I say my words in haiku,

Care to explain why?" She asked.

"Because my dear girl,

Haikus are really awesome,

Pretty much like me," he replied.

Sadie laughed; it was weird to think that he was her dad. But she liked him; he was quite funny. Nico knelt towards his father. Hades throne was similar to his throne in the Underworld, except there were fewer bones.

"Nico," Hades said, "You have done well. That black energy you made, maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Nico said nothing; he smiled at his dad, but then looked to the marble floor again. His dad was very powerful and he wasn't the easiest to look at.

Hades lifted Nico's chin, "Look up boy, I'm not going to kill you," Hades laughed, "With the powers that you've shown and your loyalty, I have to admit that you're my favourite demi-god. Not that I like demi-gods."

Nico stifled a laugh at his father's last comment.

"Thank you father," Was all Nico could think of saying before he turned to walk away.

"Wait," he heard his dad say, "Did you read that book I gave you?"

"Yes," Nico admitted; it wasn't that interesting, "Why?"

"If you give someone a crystal, they'll always remember you, won't they?" Hades exclaimed.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" Nico asked.

"No," Hades laughed, "Of course not, they'd have to get through me first."

Nico wasn't exactly reassured by his father's words, but smiled again before walking away. He noticed how different Percy acted towards his father than how he acted.

"Always getting into trouble aren't you?" Poseidon laughed.

"It's never my fault," Percy defended himself; "It's a good thing I have friends to save me."

"And a loving dad," Poseidon added.

Percy laughed; even if his father wasn't always around, he knew he loved him. Sometimes he'd even doubt it, but the love was always there.

Annabeth and Carter were talking to their mother; Carter was holding the book he got as a gift.

"Did you give me this?" He asked Athena.

"Yes, I gave it to you just as I gave you the same one when you were little," Athena replied.

"But mother. You were supposed to claim your children by the time they are thirteen, Carter is fourteen," Annabeth pointed out.

"Were you ashamed that I was a magician?" Carter asked; he looked pretty hurt.

"I knew you would bring that up, and of course I wasn't ashamed of you, Carter," Athena spoke, "What were you doing when you were thirteen Carter?"

Carter had to think about this, "I was travelling with dad."

"And what was your relationship like with Sadie?" Athena questioned.

"We were like distant cousins," Carter remembered, "We hardly knew each other."

"And if I had claimed you then, I would've driven you two further apart," Athena explained, "And that wouldn't be very helpful in your quest to defeat Set."

"You knew about that?" Carter questioned.

"I'm a god, Carter," Athena answered, "Of course I knew."

Carter nodded and then all three of them started talking about the designs for Olympus. Grover, who didn't have a god as a parent, had been talking to Aphrodite.

"So he asked her out?" Aphrodite giggled.

"Yeah! To the movies and she said yes!" Grover told her.

"Grover you could teach my children a thing or two," Aphrodite exclaimed.

Grover smiled at Aphrodite. For a moment she looked like Juniper.

"It's just a shame that – Oh I can't say yet, Zeus wants to announce it," Aphrodite said.

"It's a shame what?" Grover asked.

"I can't say," Aphrodite sighed, "Such a shame though..."

She glanced over at Sadie and Nico, who were at this moment laughing. Grover followed gaze and got a bad feeling that something was going to happen to them two.

"Could everyone remain quiet, I have an announcement to make," Zeus spoke in a firm voice.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	16. A Crystal

**Thanks to whatyouwishyouknewbutdont, artemisoftheazuremoon and Someone you need not know for reviewing!**

**Quote of the Day: **_**I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-slow, dumb and bright red.**___**– Percy, The Last Olympian.**

**I don't own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson.**

Silence filled the Throne Room.

"As you may, or may not know," Zeus announced; breaking the silence, "When you released Percy from the- what do you call it?"

"The Duat," Athena filled in.

"Ah yes, the Duat," Zeus continued, "Its strength has been weakened, meaning that it's easier to escape from it."

Sadie and Carter looked at each other; they knew exactly where this was going. Whereas the others had no idea what Zeus was talking about.

"Easier for chaos to escape," Zeus added.

"Apophis?" Carter asked, "Are you saying that it's easier for Apophis to escape?"

"_An evil is unknowingly dismissed,_" Nico muttered under his breath so no one could hear, "It wasn't Anubis after all."

"Yes and I'm afraid there's only one thing to keep you safe," Athena answered.

"What?" Nico spoke up, "Are you going to kill them?"

"Calm down son. No one is getting killed, not if I have anything to do with it," Hades exclaimed.

"But I thought you were the god of the dead," Sadie stated, "I thought you liked people dying."

"Why does everyone assume that?" Hades questioned; slightly angered, "The more dead people, the more problems I get!"

"Sorry Lord Hades," Sadie apologised quickly.

"Now can you stop whining Hades?" Zeus bellowed; he stood up.

"Me? Whining? Well you would moan if you were stuck in the Underworld!" Hades yelled at his brother; pointing at his brother.

"Stop fighting, the both of you! You're both whiny," Poseidon added as he walked over.

"And you're not?" Hades asked.

"Who goes and causes storms when they're grumpy?" Zeus pointed out.

Thunder rumbled beneath them. Apollo had put his headphones back in and Aphrodite was checking herself in a mirror. The demi-gods and Grover just stood there, waiting for this family spat to sort itself out. After all, they didn't want to get involved.

"Well at least I'm not –

"Please, dad, uncles, stop it!" Athena yelled over the top of them.

"Oh look, Owl Head to the rescue," Poseidon smirked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks; they had a feeling that comment wasn't going keep Athena happy.

"Be quiet Barnacle Beard!" Athena shouted, "You're lucky that my children were there to save your son!"

"Well, you're lucky that my son was there to save the world!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Sadie yelled louder than everyone else.

Everyone remained silent. That wasn't a great move; angering the gods usually ended up in death.

"Now what were you telling us?" she said in a much smaller voice; now that all of the gods' eyes were on her, she felt intimidated.

"Well," Athena cleared her throat, "Uh, I don't know how to say this."

She glanced over at Carter.

"We're going to have to send you back to your house and erase your memories of the past few weeks, you'll never think that any of us existed," Zeus explained.

Sadie heard her heart drop; they'd forget everything? She looked over at her brother who looked terrible. He looked lost and alone again. He had finally found a family he was part and the gods were going to take it away from him. Then Sadie looked at Nico, who looked just the same. She'd have to leave him and everyone else at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron, Argus, even Clarisse didn't sound so bad anymore.

"But why?" Carter asked.

"Even if you are not the most powerful magicians, you are still the most powerful beings," Athena explained, "Monsters can sense this, even Apophis, and he'll be after you."

"The less you know about yourselves, the fewer monsters you'll attract," Apollo added.

"It's the only way," Athena sighed.

"Please, don't do this!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sadie, don't make it harder than it already is," Apollo sighed, "You'll leave camp by sundown."

"But –

"End of discussion!" Zeus bellowed.

Everyone was quiet.

"Come on," Annabeth said, "Let's head back to camp."

They walked towards the elevator; spirits dampened. Nico took one last look at the gods, for a second he thought he saw Sadie in Aphrodite's throne. They made their own way back to camp; catching a cab to Half Blood Hill. The journey was quiet; everyone was too upset to talk. When they got to camp, Sadie and Carter went to their cabins pack their stuff, it was almost sundown. Percy and Grover explained their meeting with the gods to Chiron whilst Annabeth helped Carter pack. Nico went straight to his cabin and slumped on his bed, at this moment in time, he absolutely hated the gods. There was a knock on his cabin door.

"Go away," Nico yelled at the door.

"It's me," The muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "It's Sadie."

His anger dissolved; he wanted to see Sadie, he wanted to give her something.

"Come in," he called.

She swung the black door open and walked in.

"I think I left my coat in here," she explained as she started to search the room.

Nico got up from his bed and realised he was sitting on her coat.

"Here it is," Nico said; passing the crumpled coat to her, "Sorry. I sat on it."

Sadie laughed. It was a joyful laugh at such a sad time; her laugh, something Nico wouldn't ever hear after she left.

"The iPod game was rigged," Sadie exclaimed.

"What?" Nico questioned; wondering why she had brought this fact up.

"_Never Forget You_," Sadie sighed, "I don't want to forget any of this."

"I'll never forget you," Nico blurted out.

Sadie smiled; she'd never hear Nico's voice once she leaves camp. There was a long awkward silence. She tried to make the most of her time with Nico, but there wasn't really anything to say.

"Sadie. I urm.. Err..." Nico started, "I really urm –

What she did not only surprised Nico, but surprised her. She didn't even realise what she had done until she saw Nico's expression. She had kissed a son of Hades. A _hot _son of Hades, she thought; she had been spending too much time talking to her friends.

"You speak too much sometimes," Sadie smiled, trying to cover up her blushing.

Nico just stood there; eyes widened, trying to remember who he was. Sadie waved her hand over his face; trying to break his trance.

"Great," Sadie laughed, "Now you're not speaking at all."

Nico broke from his trance.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I want to give you something."

He walked over to his chair and sat down. Sadie looked at him, slightly confused. He positioned his hands as if he were holding an imaginary globe. Nico closed his eyes and concentrated hard. From the palm of his hand emerged a small, blackish purple crystal. It grew and as it grew it formed the shape of a rose. He opened his eyes and placed the crystal in Sadie's palm.

"It's beautiful Nico," Sadie gasped in admiration.

"You'll remember me, won't you?" He said as he closed Sadie's fingers around the crystal.

"I'll try," She smiled, "I've got to go the rest of my stuff."

Nico hugged her before she went back to the Apollo cabin. He made his way to the arena to practise some sword fighting; it was a good way to keep his mind off the things.

Meanwhile, in the Athena cabin, Carter and Annabeth had just finished packing his stuff.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna miss you," Carter sighed, "You're the only one who understands the fascination of inventing."

"I'll miss you too, Carter. You're my only brother who can put up with Percy," Annabeth laughed.

As if on cue, Percy walked in, holding a bottle of drink in his hand.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

Carter smiled; he knew exactly what it was, "Ginger Ale?"

"The finest!" Percy smiled as he poured the drink into three cups.

Carter slurped his down as the other two couldn't stand the taste.

"I think I'll pass," Annabeth said as she placed the cup down.

"Yeah, same here," Percy explained, "I'm gonna go tell Nico and Grover to come see you off."

Carter nodded unhappily, he didn't want to go.

"I want you have this," Annabeth smiled as she handed Carter her laptop.

"There is no way I can accept this Annabeth," Carter exclaimed, "You need this to finish your designs for Olympus."

"But I want you to have it."

"No," Carter said as he passed it back to her, "I can't take it."

After a few moments of arguing, Annabeth finally decided not to part with the laptop. They made their way up to Half Blood Hill, where they met Sadie and the rest. Carter approached Sadie and gave her a comforting smile. It took a while for them to say goodbye; they had only met a few weeks ago but it felt like they'd known each other all of their lives. Finally, Sadie and Carter began to walk down the hill towards Argus' cab. They began to walk out of the world they would never remember when they wake the next morning.

"Wait!" Nico called after them. Sadie turned to see Nico running towards her.

"Nico," He held out his hand for her to shake, "Nico di Angelo."

"Now you tell me," Sadie chuckled.

She pulled him into yet another hug. A tear managed to seep out and run down Sadie's cheek.

"Don't you dare forget me," She whispered into his ear.

She followed Carter towards the cab. They took one long, last look at their friends and camp before they entered the car. Before they'd forget all about it.

**A little upsetting, isn't it? Please review, what do you think? Should I end it here? I do have an idea for another chapter, but tell me your views!**


	17. 7 Years Later

**Quote of the Day: **_**"We've got to hurry," I glanced at Nico, "I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses." Nico wheezed as he ran, "So tired... couldn't summon a dog bone."**_

**I don't own The Red Pyramid or Percy Jackson.**

**I'm writing this chapter since all of you who reviewed didn't want the story to end there. I'm afraid that it is unlikely that'll I'll be writing a sequel to this. **

_Don't you dare forget me _were the last words she said to him. And he didn't forget her. There wasn't a day that went past when he didn't remember her. It was embarrassing to think that she was the last girl he had ever liked more than a friend. Sure Grover and Percy set him up on dates, but Nico couldn't move on. At the minute, Nico was thinking of the dark haired beauty he was looking at. She had black curly hair with the most intelligent grey eyes. He loved spending time with her. He had taken her to the park; she loved the park. Nico was sitting on a bench as he picked her up from her pram.

"Is little Angelica being a good girl?" Nico smiled at the small baby in his arms.

He tickled Angelica and she squealed with delight. Angelica yawned.

"Are you tired?" Nico asked her, "Do you want to go to sleep?"

Carefully, he placed Angelica back into her pram and covered her in a blanket. He stared at her; admiring her cute, baby face. Someone from behind tapped him on the shoulder.

"Anubis?" The girl asked.

Boy, did that name bring back bad memories for Nico. He turned slightly angered.

"No! I'm not Anubis!" Nico yelled; it came out harsher than it was meant to.

He looked at the girl; she was about his age, nineteen. Her caramel hair fell on her shoulders and her blue eyes staring right at him. Was that who he thought it was?

"Well sorry!" The girl said in a sharp tone, "I thought you were someone else."

"I'm sorry," Nico apologised, "It wasn't suppose to come out like that."

He glanced over to the girl's feet and sure enough, hidden under her trousers were worn out combat boots.

"Nice boots," he smirked.

"Oh, thanks," the girl smiled, "Do you mind if I sit down? I'm waiting for my brother."

"Yeah, sure," Nico said.

She sat down next to Nico.

"Is she yours?" the girl asked, leaning onto Nico to see into the pram. For some odd reason, she couldn't help feeling jealous if the baby was his. She felt she knew him somehow.

"No Sadie, she's my cousins," Nico answered.

He just realised that she hadn't told him her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked as she stood up.

"I – Um... I've got to go," Nico exclaimed.

He quickly got up and pushed the pram as fast as he could. Something fell out of his pocket, but he didn't notice. Sadie picked up the thing that fell out of his pocket.

"Mythomagic..." She examined, where had she heard that before?

She pulled out her necklace from under her top and rubbed the crystal on it. It was a blackish purple colour in the shape of the rose. Sadie glanced back at the boy with the pram who wasn't too far in the distance.

"Nico..." She whispered to herself.

But it couldn't be. Nico was just a boy she used to dream about when she was younger, along with some others. He couldn't actually exist, but then how did he know her name? She ran up to him, it was a good thing that she was wearing her boots instead of those high heels that her friends kept forcing her to wear.

"Nico!" She shouted.

He turned; surprised at the fact that it was Sadie who was calling him.

"I think this is yours," She exclaimed as she passed him the figurine.

"Thanks," he placed the toy back into his pocket.

"Your sister gave you that didn't she?" Sadie remembered from her dream.

"You remember!" Nico said, slightly shocked. Of all the things to remember, Sadie remembered something that was only important to him.

"From my dream, yes," Sadie explained, "You can't actually be here, that's impossible!"

She was frustrated; she didn't understand what was happening. From her dreams, what was she talking about, Nico thought. Then it clicked.

"It's not a dream, Sadie!" Nico exclaimed, "They're memories not dreams!"

"What?" Sadie asked, "So everything in my dreams actually happened?"

"Yes!" Nico said, "Do you remember when you beat Clarisse in that fight?"

The name Clarisse did ring a bell for Sadie.

"How do you know what I used to dream about?" Sadie questioned.

"Because they're not dreams!" Nico yelled; he was angry at Sadie for not remembering, but it wasn't her fault, "They are memories!"

"I think I would remember parts of my own life!" Sadie yelled back.

"Not if the gods have anything to do with it!"

Angelica stirred in her pram, but didn't wake up.

"What do you mean if the gods had anything to with it?" Sadie asked in a quieter voice.

"Don't you remember it?" Nico asked, "The meeting with the gods."

Sadie thought long and hard, "No."

"They decided to make you think that any of us to do with the Greek gods didn't exist," Nico explained, "They made you forget all about it."

"Why?" Sadie asked, "They had no right to do that!"

"They said it was to keep you safe," Nico answered.

"Oh."

Nico glanced at Sadie's necklace that she was still clutching.

"Do you still have that?" He asked.

Sadie realised that she was still rubbing the crystal on her necklace.

"Yeah," Sadie answered, "You asked me if I would remember you when you gave it to me."

"The thing I'm confused about," Nico started, "Is how you still dreamt about me- all of us?"

"Don't ask me, I'm more confused than you!"

It was still hard to process the fact that she had lived her dreams. But she didn't think that Nico would lie, especially as he had so much evidence that it was all real, it had to be. Nico looked back at the sleeping Angelica. Sadie looked at her over his shoulder.

"Is she Percy's?" Sadie asked.

"And Annabeth's" Nico added, "I'm looking after her for the day whilst they have some _quality time_."

"Carter's an uncle?" Sadie exclaimed. Then she remembered everything, "The shadows. Orientation film. Clarisse, URGH! I'm a demi-god? The movies. Carter's not my brother?"

It was all too much to take in; she sat down on the bench next to her, her head in her hands.

"Carter's not my brother," She said again.

She'd never admit it to him, but Carter had always been there for her, through the good and the bad. To think he wasn't even her brother was just too painful for her take in. Nico sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Come on Sadie," he comforted, "You've been through this before and you'll get through it again. Because you are a brave girl, yes you are!"

Sadie looked at Nico; confused. He realised he had spoken to her in his baby voice.

"Sorry," he blushed, "Spent too much time talking to Angelica."

Sadie laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why she did it; they hadn't even seen each other for seven years. She didn't even remember him until now, but just felt right. Nico was blushing; he didn't know why but he felt like a twelve year old boy all over again.

"So how's camp?" Sadie asked him; not moving from her position.

"Great," Nico replied, "I'm still a year-rounder, but I do tend to have a break from camp once in a while. To see Percy and Annabeth, they've got their own house now."

Sadie lifted her head from Nico's shoulder and saw that he was wearing a necklace with various beads on it. She pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"Oh," Nico realised what she was pointing at, "It's my camp necklace; I've got eight beads on it. Look at this one."

He showed her a black bead with a white hieroglyphic on it.

"Per Ankh," Sadie whispered.

"Yeah," Nico smiled, "That was the year two magicians came to camp. One of them was only trying to buy a bottle of milk when she got transported to camp."

Sadie laughed; she remembered her first meeting with Nico. He ran his fingers through his hair, what he always did when he got nervous.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Nico asked as he stood up.

"Sure," Sadie smiled, "It's a date."

"Well, not really..." Nico started.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sadie felt her face go red, "You probably have a girlfriend by now."

She hurried off without even saying goodbye. Nico caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. It was only then had she realised that he was very tall; only seven years ago she was the same height as him.

"I meant," Nico said, "That it's not really a date if we have Angelica with us."

"Oh."

She gazed up at his eyes, his eyes warm brown eyes. His hair hadn't changed; except the fact that it looked like he had actually combed it.

"Can I push the pram?" Sadie asked.

"Of course," Nico replied, "I think it looks silly when I push it."

They started to walk, when Nico remembered something.

"What about Carter?" He asked, "Weren't you waiting for him?"

"Forget about him for now," Sadie answered, "I'll ring him later. After all, it's not every day I meet the boy of my dreams."

"Literally," Nico added.

**To be honest with you all, I don't really like this ending. It's too **_**happy**_**. I would've preferred it to end it at the last chapter, but since none of you liked that I idea, I went for a happy ending.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Someone you need not know, David-El, Spartan Josh-158, loloswims, Blackhawk1997, whatyouwishyouknewbutdont, artemisoftheazuremoon, HannahBerry96, lazyfanfictioner, 4everBooklover, 'Luv-Rain', darkmist 11, MeyerRowling, HermioneK, totaldramapokemon123456, kamikayze, biblioholic, Alabama1998, booksrule07, anime-lover10, waterpoloplayer, TheJazzyDolphin, chichi11101, LindiJo, Rift Razor, advancedobsessivewriter, Melt your Heart, Sesat, Sailor Mini Moon Rini, ILoveJollyRanchers, nicoleterry101 and Moksha Nirvana.**

**You've all been so supportive!**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Just wanted to say that I've posted the first chapter to the sequel of this story. It's called, **_**You Didn't Beat Apophis? **_

**muzbo123 **


End file.
